The Raven's Revolution
by DraxHollowKnight
Summary: A spin-off of my favorite series, Code Geass. I do not own Code Geass. In this story we follow Drax RavenKnight a 221 year old teen, and still young in compairison to most of his family! Who are SPOILER ALERT: all dead. He is searching for that special someone, and things will get weird. I forgot a description, Drax has silver hair, and grey eyes. He is tall, and wears purple.
1. Chapter 1: Enter The Raven

**Author's note: I am not gonna be all like "Oh nobody's ever done this before!" , because they have, and I'm not a liar. And most of the time it all goes to shit. If it does I'm not gonna deny it. But I'm not gonna give up either. So first try at a fanfiction with my favorite an Original Character here and there. Actually, the focus of the whole fic is a character I'm making a manga or book of one day. And now the fun part.**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY CODE GEASS CHARACTER. I DO HOWEVER, I DO OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT AND IF YOU ****DARE ****USE HIM IN ****ANYTHING**** WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, AND I FIND OUT ABOUT IT, I WILL RAIN DOWN MY WRATH UPON YOU. **

**Are we clear? Good.  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**Chapter 1: Enter the Raven**

"What am I doing?" I said aloud, whilst running through the alleys of Shinjuku Ghetto.

**_You know exactly what you're doing, boy. _**Says the persistent voice in my brain.

"Quit complaining, I need to find her." She is all I have left in this world. My country's gone, my family is dead.

_**No you don't. Just give up. You've been searching for her long enough. If we keep this up we'll be captured by Clovis' lackeys.**_

"Hmph."

_Don't you ignore me!_

"Aaah!"

My skull felt like it was on fire! I haven't felt this in years! What's happening to me?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Suddenly, I was back home, worry free. My lithe, black-haired, brother was training as usual. Of course he was, he desired to be the one chosen by our god, the one to save us all. And he deserved it. I, however, couldn't even cast a healing spell right. Whatever, I don't want OniShi anyway. I love my spirit wakizashis.

"Hey, Onii-chan!" Even though he was older I was still a good inch above him.

"What do you need, Drax?" His blue eyes meeting my gray ones.

"I am going to go practice my battle techniques."

"Brother, you know you are best at those, you should really practice more healing ones."

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"Fine, but you will regret it one day."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

When we reached the target practice area, I conjured my favorite long ranged battle magic spell, black fire. Water can't put it out, and It only stops burning if I want it to. I began to obliterate targets instantly. My brother isn't nearly as proficient with battle magic as I am, but no one cares about that. It's only "Your brother is a prodigy" or "Healers are what we need, not blasted pyromaniacs.", but the worst one is "He is four years older than you, so accept it." Or, "Are you even related? Your hair is silver."

"Drax, spar with me, hand to hand." Andrew blurted out, suddenly.

"Why? I put you in the infirmary last time."

"We will see who wins this time."

We then stood opposite of each other and bowed. As soon as we finished, he charged. He always has been impatient. But, instead of attacking head-on, he ducked and elbowed me in the gut. I recoiled. Damn! I did not expect him to improve so much! I somersaulted back and did a spinning back kick. It connected with his face, knocking him back. He's been training! Well, let me finish it. I somersaulted backwards while kicking him in the face on my way up. He fell out of the ring.

"You were surprisingly difficult to defeat."

Andrew glowered at me, then said,

"Well, see you tomorrow at the choosing."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

The next day, we all lined up in the great hall, oldest to youngest. The task was simple, summon your spirit weapon, if it appeared, you were not chosen, but if OniShi appeared, you would be taken to the inner sanctum where the king would tell you what you are to do next. So one after another, the men summoned their weapons, with no success. There weren't any women. The prophecy said "A man of the RavenKnight clan shall be chosen by our god three years from today; he will be the savior of our race, and the only survivor of a catastrophe.". They reached my brother, everyone held their breath, but, when he flexed his hands, his Katana appeared. He looked distraught, his dreams crushed.

"Drax! Proceed with the ritual!"

"But Father!"

"Do it!"

For a moment i had forgotten that I was a prince. I was preparing to do as commanded, but I hesitated. There were only five left to try. I wasn't as worthy as my brother, but I had a better chance. Why? Wasn't he goo-

"DRAX!"

Without thinking, I flexed my hands outward, than inward, but instead of my wakizashis, I held a red-bladed scythe with blood veins just beneath it's clear staff.

_**Are you ready to accept a contract with me?**  
_

"What are you talking about?" I do not even want you!

**_We will discuss it later._**

"My youngest son, Prince Drax Ardeuil RavenKnight has been chosen!"

All of the citizens present bowed to me, except my brother, who ran out of the door.

"Onii-chan!"

"Give him time son."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

The guards led me to my father's inner sanctum, where I was told to sit down. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, only wanting to escape this nightmare, to wake up and see Andrew holding OniShi, not me.

**_He was not worth my time._**

Great, now it is dogging my thoughts.

**_I am not "dogging your thoughts", I can't help but hear them, you cannot conceal them from me, since I am now a part of you._**

What! Get out of my head!

**_Negative. You can ask me nicely._**

"Drax."

"Yes Father?"

"I will only say this once. Go fifteen kilometers to the west, you will find ruins of an old clan. Go into their underground chambers, do not reveal to anyone what you find."

"Yes father."

"Now go! I will pray for your safe return.

So, I set off.A while later I realized that it was starting to get dark, maybe I should rest for the day.

**_Yes, you should, you will need all of your strength for tomorrow._**

Alright, then, I guess that's settled. And I drifted off to sleep in a nearby tree.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

After seemingly endless hours of walking, I finally made it. A huge, crumbling city was centered in a dense forest. There was a cave near the entrance.

**_Are you ready?_**

"No."

**_Good, let's go._**

This thing is rude. So I traveled through tunnels of varying sizes and shapes until finally, he reached what looked like a large stone door with a giant, red, bird sigil on it.

**_Place your hand on the "door", as you call it._**

Well, what should i call it?

**_It is the thought elevator._**

I don't want to touch it anymore.

_**Are you a child? Be brave!**  
_

Alright! Geez.

As soon as I placed my hand on the thought elevator I regretted it. There was a flash of color and I was standing atop a floating stone platform.

"What the hell!"

"Why are you so upset?"

I turned around and a priestess was there, with a warm, but suspicious smile.

"Who are you!?"

"I am the one who will oversee your deal with OniShi."

"What?"

**"_It seems to me, that you have a reason for living..."_**

OniShi's voice emanated from all sides.

**"_Usually, when a contract is made we offer the power of the king, but for you, and only you do we offer the power of the gods. You will live in a different world, a different place, a different time. This power will bring you solitude even greater than those with the powers of the king have. But do not despair, for you forever have me. In return for this power, you must make my one wish come true."_**

For my father, my brother, and all who believe in me. I must save the RavenKnights. I must accept!

"Very well! I accept the terms of your contact!"

Once again, light flowed into my eyes, but then, all was black. I awoke in the tree I had stopped to sleep in. Was that all a dream?

**_No._**

Now, I knew my life would never be the same.

"Best get to it then..."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

**First chapter complete! Feel free to review however harshly you may want!**

**P.S. Yes the "K" in "RavenKnight" is supposed to be capitalized. That's the way I dreamt it up and that's the way it's going to stay. Nothing personal.**


	2. Meanwhile: The Corruted Raven Plots

**This chapter takes place at the same time Drax is receiving his Geass. I think I have to this every chapter so.**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER, OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT AND IF YOU ****DARE ****USE HIM IN ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, AND I FIND OUT ABOUT IT, I WILL RAIN DOWN MY WRATH UPON YOU.**

**Are we clear? Good. P.S. This segment is in Andrew's POV**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

How long had I been hitting this thing? Three hours, four maybe? I cannot believe Drax got OniShi. It was supposed to be mine! In one furious slash I took off the target's head.

"It is mine. It is mine and he stole it from me, so I am gonna take it back."

I sheathed my Katana and walked to the food storage. I took some fish and made lunch for myself. After that I went along my day normally but when night came I went to the entrance of our compound, and waited I had a welcome planned for my dear brother.

"I'm gonna take it back, from his cold, dead hands..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

**There's a reason this is chapter 1.5, and it's because it's so short. I needed this here for foreshadowing, and don't you hate those (pov change) and then it's another character? So, sorry, but this was necessary. Drax out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Fate, Hate, and Grave Mistake

**Hello readers! Drax here! I see that there have been quite a few of you but no reviews! I would appreciate your thoughts! I am pleased to announce that this is the chapter that I will be introducing Drax to characters from the Code Geass series! Yay! No more, "ugg, pure O.C.? Lame.". Nope, now it'll be like ooh "Kallen's into him" and, " What!? He did that?", so be ready! Disclaimer time!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN DRAX, AND IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU YADA YADA YADA.**

Now for the fun part.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Chapter 2: Fate, Hate, and Grave Mistake.

Wow, last night sure was interesting. Geass huh? Wonder what it can do. Maybe I should try it out on some villagers...

_**Don't, you'll go blind if you use it recklessly.**_

What! You didn't say that when we made the contract OniShi! I have decided I will only talk to you in my head, or at least I will try to.

_**I did not? Hmm, well, you know now.**_

Whatever, hey look! We are almost home! I pointed off into the distance.

_**You know I don't have eyes, right?**_

Well, just use my eyes if you would like.

_**I did not know that was possible.**_

Are not not the all knowing god?

_**I am new to bonding.**_

I stopped talking to OniShi, and kept walking, and suddenly, my skull burst into pain.

"AAAH!"

**_It seems the power of the gods is trying to control your mind_**

"How?" Not bothering to talk in my head anymore.

_**Just stay calm, that is the best way to fight it. It will settle down eventually.**_

I took a few deep breaths, and the pain died down. I have to deal with it. Everyone is counting on me to revive the clan we they are gone. So I kept walking. I needed to report to father, but I couldn't tell him of what happened, just tell him that I had succeeded. I also needed to talk to Andrew, tell him that I was sorry, and that he deserved this more than I did.

_**But that is a lie.**_

No, no it is not. He's always worked harder than me, always wanted it more.

_**And that is why he wasn't chosen. YOU needed it, but didn't want it.**_

Well, crying isn't going to help matters. I'm almost there.

DDDDDDDDDDDD/OOOOOOOOOOO VS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

As I was walking up the steps to our compound I saw Andrew standing at the top, with his sword sheathed at his belt. That's strange, why didn't he just let it go back to the spirit realm? He must have just finished training.

"Hello Andrew!"

"Welcome back Drax."

Something about his voice does not sound right...

_**DRAX! DODGE!**_

I rolled to the side just before Andrew's katana sliced down on where I was standing a moment before.

"W-what the hell Andrew!"

"Give it back!"

He wouldn't stop slashing at me. Then, he started one I knew I couldn't dodge, so it was time to get serious. I summoned OniShi's true weapon form, the blood-red bladed scythe. I blocked the strike with its staff.

"That! Give it to me!"

"You know I can't!"

"THEN DIE!"

There is no longer any time to talk, so I have to fight!

_**Yes Drax, you must...**_

Is it me, or are you gaining more presence?

_**I THIRST FOR BLOOD!**_

Okaaay, crazy scythe god wants me to kill my only brother, great.

"I will not!"

"Yes you will! I'll kill you and take it!" Andrew said, not knowing I was talking to the god.

Obviously, my brother didn't care.

I slashed at him with OniShi again and again, trying to drive him back, but he wasn't giving much ground. Wait! I can use Geass! I activated my Geass, and cycled through it's powers until I found absolute obedience(the gods' Geass can do several different effects as I was told by OniShi.).

"Drax Ardeuil RavenKnight commands you, st-"

His katana slashed down cutting a deep gash down the right side of my face, scratching my eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** My voice deepened until it was demonic.

Purple energy burst forth from the cut, the enveloped , I was watching from a purple haze, but OniShi had disappeared from my hands, and they were moving on their own!

"**Now, I am free."**

A different voice than my own was coming from my mouth! What is this?

**I am omega.**

And that is?

**I am your Geass.**

My Geass took control of my body?

**Despair made you drop your guard, then some fool cut your eye while you were using Geass. And I am now free to rampage. Where is my other half?**

What?

But before he could, Andrew slashed at me, or was it him now? He caught the blade with our bare hand, but somehow, it didn't cut him. Then, he punched Andrew, and he went flying through the wall of the compound! But, that's impossible. I am not that strong.

**Sleep now, little one.**

Everything went black.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Where am I? I opened my eyes, this is the infirmary! Why am I here?

"Your highness! Lay back down immediately!" said the nurse.

I did.

"Why am I here? Where is Andrew!?"

"Don't speak, I will summon his majesty."

Soon, my father arrived and he looked angry.

"What have you done!?"

"F-father, what are you speaking of?"

"I'd best show you if you do not know."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

We ventured to the compound entrance, and what I saw was horrible. There were craters everywhere. And in the deepest one, was blood, smeared everywhere. A broken Katana blade was sticking out of it.

"Where is Andrew!?"

"That is Andrew!"

The realization hit me, Omega had murdered him, he ground him into nothingness.

Oh no. I mustn't get sorrowful, or he'll come out, and kill everyone.

_**No he will not, he can only do it once per day, and only if you let him.**_

Now that I had permission to despair, I screamed.

"NOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO!"

Father took me to his inner sanctum and told me that the lookout towers had seen me kill him. I told him that it wasn't my fault, but that he himself said that I could not share my quest's findings. So I was sentenced to be bound to a pike and stuck upside down, for all to see, for a week. Without food, Since I wasn't human, I would survive.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD+CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCC

Three days have passed. I'm beginning to feel sick, hanging here. The people line up to ridicule me, we were outside the compound, so any peasant could come and laugh.

**_If you summon me, we can escape._**

"Are you joking? The punishment's not severe enough." I had given up talking to it in my head. People were calling me "the crazy prince".

"Why are you here?" A female voice said.

I looked up, and saw the most beautiful young woman I had ever seen. She had long, flowing green hair, and yellow, piercing, eyes.

"Why are you here? To ridicule the 'insane savant'?"

"I asked you first."

"You don't want to know."

"Actually, I do." A red bird sigil appeared in her eye. "If you love me, you will tell me why you are here."

"I am-" My subconsciousness activated my Geass canceller ability. "Only going to tell you if you kiss me." I finished.

Her eyes widened. "Geass?"

The guards were out of earshot, so I said, "yes."

"How?"

"I made a contract."

"Why did yours stop mine?"

"Because mine is special."

"But mine is at it's peak!"

"Mine is special."

Suddenly, she kissed me. Whoa! I wasn't expecting that!

"There, I kissed you, so explain."

"Which? My Geass, or why I'm here?"

"Both."

"I won't explain my Geass so let me tell you why I am here."

"Do tell."

The rest of the line got angry, they didn't like that she was hogging all the attention.

"Guards!" I yelled.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Escort all but this girl away."

"As you command." And they began to take care of it.

"Now we can talk in peace."

"Continue, please."

"My brother was insane with jealousy when because our god chose to bond with me."

"Why did it do that?"

"We have a prophecy, it says 'A male of the RavenKnight clan shall be chosen by our god three years from today; he will be the savior of our race, and the only survivor of a catastrophe, the last member of the RavenKnight clan. They will be the clan's only hope for survival.". And so, we tested, I think it was nine days ago."

"Ah, I see, continue." She seemed genuinely interested.

"Anyway, he had trained harder for it, and it was his only dream. Yet I was chosen, against my will." I said, I continued.

"I went on a quest, the details of which, I cannot reveal, and when I returned, he attacked me. OniShi alerted me to his intentions just in time, but, as I was trying to use my Geass, he slashed my face, see this scar? Then, the embodiment of my Geass took control of my body, and ground him into a bloody paste..." I choked back a sob. "Even the RavenKnight's innate power to heal any wound won't remove scars from a spirit weapon, I will always bear this shame."

"Wow..." She actually looked like she cared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to reveal all that."

"No, I asked, and I'm glad you trusted me."

"I have to go, maybe stop by some other day."

"Wait!" I called.

"What is your name?"

"I only let certain people know, but fine." She walked up to me, and whispered "My name is Celeste Cardalia. Keep it a secret, just call me C.C."(pronounced C2)

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Turns out, she stopped by every day, and I got to know her better. She was a former slave with the Geass power to make anyone fall in love with her. In my opinion, she didn't need it. I was already smitten. As soon as I was let off that accursed pike, I began going into the town to see her.

"Drax!" My father exclaimed one morning.

"Yes, father?"

"Where do you go, when you leave the compound?"

"To see a friend" I said, blushing furiously.

"Oh, I see." he said, noticing that I was blushing. "Carry on."

"Arigato."

As I left the room and started on my way to the church where C.C. lived. I decided to go over the rooftops, instead of through the busy streets. What would we do today? Just talk? Go to the market, hopefully not the market, she's been draining my wallet on all different foods. I wonder if she would like a tour of the compound maybe then, I could confess to her...

_**This girl is taking up too much of your time, you could be practicing your Geass, you know, so you do not go blind.**_

"I do that every day."

_**You could be doing it for longer.**_

"Is the almighty scythe god jealous?"

_**Preposterous.**_

"Alright..."

_..._

"The silent treatment eh?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

As soon as I reached the church, I knew something was wrong. I burst through the door, and C.C. was naked, covered in the priestess's blood.

"Oh no." I said.

"Oh, Drax!" C.C. ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"What happened?"

"She gave me her immortality, she never told me that her wish was to die!" She wailed.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"But I'll outlive you and everyone else who cares about me!" she cried.

"No, you won't, not yet anyway."

"How can you say that?"

"The average lifespan of a RavenKnight is two to four thousand years, I'm only eighteen."

She gasped.

"I'll be with you, every step of the way.

"Drax!" She almost stopped crying.

"She said that she had a plan, to kill all the RavenKnights!"

"What?!"

_**We need to go back to the compound!**_

"C.C.! We have to go!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

I wrapped her in my overclothes, and picked her up, not wanting to leave her here alone. Then, I ran. Using every skill I had been taught, I jumped over stalls and tables, avoiding people or anything that would slow me down. When we got there, all looked well. I set C.C. and ran towards the gate to tell them to evacuate. As soon i as I got to the gate, everything around me exploded. I was flung back into the stone pillar that marked the names of fallen kings, and as the shrapnel tore my insides apart, and I slowly closed my eyes, the last thing I heard was the love of my life scream, "DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAX!"

,after that, darkness.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

Things were still dark, but I could still think, which was good. Am I dead?

_**No, your body is rebuilding itself.**_

How long will that take?

_**Anywhere from ten, to twenty, years.**_

W-WHAT!?

_**Indeed, you exploded.**_

But what about C.C.

_**She'll probably be scarred for the rest of her immortal life.**_

YOU MONSTER! HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLUNT!?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Finally, after seventeen years, I saw light once more. It was kind of like being born again, only my entire family is dead. Somehow that didn't bother me. Not being able to see kinda makes you forget everything else. Anyway, I better start loo-

I awakened to explosions, what's going on? Where am I? Who am I?

_**Snap out of it Drax! If you're sure C.C. is here , we better find her fast before you explode like two hundred and three years ago.**_

Knightmares were fighting all around us, damn! I was too late. Better go then,

"OniShi!"  
_**Yes?**_

"Can you turn into a Knightmare?"

_**Maybe just a Sutherland.**_

"That'll do."

I went into an old warehouse, summoned OniShi, and the weapon started to transform quickly, but not quickly enough, a Glasgow charged in.

"What the hell!" The female pilot said.

I quickly cycled through my various Geass powers, and selected absolute obedience, hearing variation.

"**By the sound of my voice, find a different hiding place and forget what you saw here!"**

"Okay." she said. Her Knightmare wheeled away.

_**Hate to interrupt, but I'm done.**_

"Awesome." he said, as he jumped in the cockpit of the blood-red, purple trimmed, Sutherland. "System's diagnostic."

A lot of data appeared on the screen.

"Instructions?"

A whole manual appeared on the screen. Instead of reading it I had OniShi transport it into my memory. Instantly, I had about ten years worth of knightmare piloting experience. Cheat code! I used the land spinners to go out into the fray.

"OniShi, give me the possible radio frequencies."

_**Two are encrypted half to hell.**_

"Those are probably the one's we need. Hack 'em, and don't get caught."

_**You got it.**_

It took it a few minutes but, I had both frequencies on the monitor.

"Listen in on the first one."

"Attention all units, kill all of the elevens!"

"Cut off connection, but keep me updated on the IFF codes." I ordered. My eyes narrowed. Britannians. They think they can take my country? Not likely. "Next?"

"Kallen, how's the Glasgow?"

"Stay on this one." A resistance group? That's more like it.

"Connect me."

_**Alrighty then.**_

"You, in the Glasgow."

"Who is this?"

"Nevermind that. You're in danger, a Sutherland is closing in on you. He will come from around the wall to your left. Jump."

From my vantage point on the roof of the warehouse, I saw her do as I said, and as she went up, her land spinners ground into it's sensory unit, blinding it, then I fired my three of my slash harkens into it's chest. The pilot ejected and it exploded.

"Are you in that crimson Sutherland?" the female pilot asked.

"Yes, and you need my help. I'm transmitting you the enemies IFF codes, they'll change them when they realize you know, but, I'll update you, just give me a call."

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you ever get in trouble, just call my signal.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Reunite CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I got back to my search on foot, I cancelled my summon of OniShi, and searched the railroad system where I saw the truck exploded. After a while, I started losing hope. And freaked out, big time.

"DAMMIT!"

_**Calm down, boy.**_

"NO! You don't get it! You're a weapon, a god, you don't need anyone! I left her alone to face immortality! I told her I would be there, and the world made me a liar! I never got to tell her!"

_**You exploded.**_

"That's no excuse!"

_**Let me repeat myself, you EXPLODED.**_

"I know I fucking exploded, okay!"

_**Stop, and calm down. Look for some more.**_

"Alright, I'll try some more.

And, right when I looked up, I saw her running by,being led by a black-haired school boy. Now I'm pissed. Now I'm really fucking pissed. Well, I'm gonna go find the meaning of this.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Soon after I ran after them, I heard a gunshot, Right, time to run faster, and I started sprinting. Then, a lot of gunshots. I went faster than I knew I could. C.C! Then I reached the opening, and saw that all of the guards were dead, and a silver-haired woman was running out on her own, but before I called out to her, I noticed her, C.C. , with a bullet through her brain. Great. I summoned OniShi in the form of my crimson Sutherland. I placed C.C. in behind the seat, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Mystery Man!" The announcement speaker blared.

"Yes?"

"We need you!"

"Where?"

"The west entrance!"

"Got it. End communication."

"OniShi, keep her here, as soon as I leave, lock down all systems. Except life support.

_**Understood.**_

"Give me a sword though."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Meets KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A sword made up of the same materials of OniShi popped out of the Sutherland's cubby hole. That'll work, I jumped out of it, and started parkouring over all my obstacles, I had made sure to train on my old RavenKnight skills. I got there just in time. The Glasgow was running from two Sutherland's. I ran forward and sliced off the rear Sutherland's arms and stabbed it through the cockpit, right where the pilot should be. One down, one to go. The other was cocky enough to speak to me.

"You think you can take on Knightmares with a sword?" He said.

"I just did, fool."

"Die, you filthy eleven!"

He fired both of his Sutherland's slash harkens, but I jumped up, and they struck the ground below me. I ran up the wire off one and sliced a few of his major hydraulics systems cords. But I made a huge oversight, and the Knightmare's gun was pointing at my face.

"Oh shit." I said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The woman in the Glasgow rammed him, and he ejected.

"Thanks."

"Just returning the favor." She said as she got out of the Knightmare. She had red hair and appeared to be a teenager, like me, kinda. Her radio started speaking.

"I present you with the contents of that train, they're tools for your your victory."

I started to walk away from the scene. I had my goal. I needed to talk to her.

"Aren't you going to help?" Asked the striking red-haired girl.

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Drax RavenKnight, at your service." I bowed.

"I'm Kallen, Kallen Kouzuki."

" Adieu."

"Bye."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD and CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When I returned to OniShi, I knew that C.C. would be awake. So I remote activated the hatch. When she stood up and opened her eyes, they immediately widened.

"D-drax?"

"The one and only."

"I thought you exploded."

"Took my body seventeen years to regenerate."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter."

"You're gonna tell me I searched for two hundred and three years, and you aren't even happy to see me?"

"I don't care for human emotion."

"Oh, no. This is what I was afraid of."

"What?"

"This is why immortals wish to die."

"Because the solitude is maddening." She finished for me.

"I won't give up on you."

"What?!"

"You heard me, I won't give up on you, because I care, Celeste."

She looked like she was in bliss for a moment, then she walked off.

"You will see me again Drax."

I sighed, I've got a long road ahead of me.

_**I warned you.**_

"It's worth it, I owe it to her."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author here. Hey, I've got views but a lack of review! So start typing! Even if it's negative. Yay, no more flashbacks! Drax out.**


	4. Meanwhile: Kitty cat hunt!

**This takes place before chapter 3.**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS. Cat Hunt!**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

We got another transfer student today, Suzaku Kururugi. Nin made another racial slur, and the rest of us said hi. Hmmmm.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I was eating some pizza when I heard Lelouch yell from across the hall. What's going on with him I wonder? I close the box and walk over to the west room. I knock.

"Come in." Nunnally said. She sounded distressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Please take me to Milly, Drax."

"Okay."

When we got to the meeting room, Milly, Nina, and Rivalz were there. Nunnally said,

"I think a cat took something important to my brother."

"Important?" Milly said.

"I'm not sure what, but I'm positive it was something of value to him, because, I've never heard my brother sound like that, he was completely hysterical!"

"That's weird, what could be so important to the guy" Rivalz asked.

"A love letter?" Nina said.

"An embarrassing photo?" Milly said.

"Poetry he wrote?" Rivalz said.

"His favorite soap opera?" I said.

"Soap opera?" Nunnally asked.

Rivalz, Milly, and I chuckled.

"Leave it to us! We'll get our hands on this thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink! Just you wait!" She turned on the intercom,

"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president. Cat hunt, everybody! There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize: A big old kiss from one of the members of the council!"

"Well, I'm off then."

"Going solo, Drax?"Milly asked.

"I want to get a choice as to who I kiss."

"Ooh, I see." Rivalz mused.

I got a running start, and jumped out the opened window.

"Show-off!" Someone yelled, but I didn't care. I had a mission.

I found Lelouch and asked,

"Need some help?"

"Good, someone athletic, I need what that cat has." He said.

"Where's it headed?"

"The library."

"Got it." I ran on ahead, easily outpacing him.

_**You're not really going to help him, are you?**_

"Nope!"

I got there, and the cat was jumping onto the roof.

"Two can play at that game, kitty." Jumping out after it.

"It ran under the bell tower, and Lelouch and Suzaku were climbing onto the tower, Lelouch almost slid off, and Suzaku caught him, while they were doing that, the cat rubbed off whatever was on his head, and I picked him up.

"Too slow, you two."

"Damn." Lelouch said.

I ran, jumped, and caught the edge of the roof with my hand, then swung into the open window. The cat bit my hand.

"Oww."

When I got downstairs with the cat, everyone was crowded around.

"What was did it have?" Milly asked.

"Just a weird helmet."

"Awwww. Oh well who do you wanna kiss? Me? Shirley? Kallen? Nina?"

"Who wants to kiss me?"

Milly raised her hand, the pres was a perv, but was surprising was that Kallen did too, tentatively.

"Ohhhh? Well then both of you can just give me a hug, and we'll call it even."

"Okay."

They both hugged me, and I blushed, their boobs were totally rubbing against me. It had been a good day.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_**Comedic relief chapter is done! Yay!**_


	5. Chapter 3: The Raven Starts to Rebel

**Hey everybody! I've been** **shooting these chapters out faster than a mechagriffin(AE reference)! Hope you can keep up! And as always, REVIEW! How do I know if you like it if you don't tell me? Disclaimer time.**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY CODE GEASS CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER, OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT AND *INSERT SCARY THREAT HERE* IF YOU USE HIM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

**P.S. The story is much more impacting if you listen to the Code Geass soundtrack. Trust me, I do it while writing it.**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Chapter 3: The Raven Starts to Rebel.**

After Shinjuku, I went to my apartment and called my contact. I found what I was looking for, but I need more time here.

"Can I lay low using your place?"

"I can only offer you the place were talking about yesterday."

"That's the only place I can use?" I contemplated it for a second, then said, "That'll work."

"Alright, come by my office first."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, headmaster Ashford..."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The next morning, I hadn't slept at all, I was too busy thinking about how to help C.C, I packed up my things and took a cab to Ashford's front gate. I was already in a uniform that Mr. Ashford had delivered to my apartment. I pressed the intercom button, a secretary answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Ashford is expecting me."

"Let me confirm that."

After a few moments, the gate opened, and I walked up to the main building. When I got to his office, he gave me a schedule.

"You'll be staying in the student council building's east room." He said.

"What's in the west room?"

"Some people who I don't want you to snoop around."

"Fine." I noticed something. "I'm on the student council?"

"Yes, my granddaughter will make sure you're taken care of."

"Milly, right? Alright."

"Get your stuff unpacked and go to your homeroom."

"I will probably miss a lot of school, but I have enough credits to pass with the highest degree of diploma."

"That's fine, I don't want to know your personal business."

"I'll be off to my room then."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

As I unpacked, someone knocked on the rooms door.

"Come in." I was ready to attack if necessary.

A blonde girl came into the room, WHOA she was busty!

"Hello, you're the transfer student my grandad told me about, right?" She said.

"Y-yeah" Struggling to not admire her features.

_**You are thinking very bad thoughts.**_

No I'm not, shut up.

"Welcome! Make sure you keep up with your council duties! Come to this building after school and I'll introduce you to everybody!"

"Thanks." I had finally regained control of my decency. She was very spirited. At least I wouldn't be bored.

"Don't forget!" she said as she left.

"I won't!"

_**You do realize you're more than two times older than her grandfather?**_

"Technically, I'm still eighteen in RavenKnight terms."

_**Do as you will.**_

"She's pretty, but I can't compare anyone to C.C."

_**Ugg, stop being so gushy.**_

"Yeah, yeah."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD meets The student council.

At my homeroom, I had to come up to the front of the class before the lesson.

"Class, we have a student, make him feel welcome."

"Hello, my name is Drax Conrads, I hope we'll all get along famously." I used an alias, not wanting my name to get back to Britannia, they would come and lock me in a science facility in a second.

"You can take that seat in the back, Kallen will sit beside you when she returns to school."

Kallen? My mind flashed to Shinjuku. That Kallen? Can't be, she's a terrorist. Class was worthless. I had been through school, nearly fifty-five times at least. I literally had twenty-seven master degrees. And five doctorates. . That sounded good.

"Mr. Conrad!"

"Yes?"

"What is the answer to my question?"

_**She asked, which leader was personally executed by the emperor, during the civil war.**_

"Easy, George Washington, as well as all others who signed the Declaration of Independance."

"Good, I thought you weren't paying attention."

The rest of the class went by, and I almost wanted to ditch school, but I wanted to see if anything interesting would develop. At lunch, a limo pulled up. Everybody crowed around.

"That would be Kallen." A voice said behind me.

I whirled and nearly pinned Rivalz.

"Whoa dude! Don't kill me!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was just surprised."

"It's alright, man."

"I gotta go Rivalz."

"See ya."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I waited until the crowd died down, and when I saw her, it was obvious that she was the same Kallen. Her was flattened, but still obviously her. I waited until she was only with a few friends, but before I could approach her, Lelouch did. What is he doing? Then, a red bird sigil appeared in his eye, Geass! Obviously, it was obviously absolute obedience. C.C. ? Oh no. This is bad. If she's making contracts, it means she wants something, probably to die. I have to make her remember her feelings. The key seems to be her name. I have to find her again first. Well, better just wait for her to reappear. I f Lelouch is her accomplice,she won't be long.

"Hey Drax, what're you lookin' at?"

"Nothing Rivalz, let's get to class."

I had to figure out something to make her realize that wasn't what she really wanted. We were taught this in the clan, what immortals really want is a companion who won't die before them.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After school, I started walking to the student council room, I had already met Rivalz, Lelouch, and Shirley, but Nina was a mystery, I saw her, but she didn't talk much. I had heard she was racist. Great.

I opened the door No one was here but Lelouch and Kallen.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"WHHAAAAAAAAAT!" Kallen yelled, then her eyes widened when she saw my face.

"Hey Nina, I found it! This is it right?" Shirley yelled.

"Yes, thank you." Nina said quietly.

"Settle down everybody, we're here to welcome two new members to the student council." Milly said.

"Wait, two?" Lelouch said.

"That's what you brought Kallen here for right? We had already prepared for Drax. So accepting another member can't hurt right? As long as Kallen agrees with it."

"Oh, sure, I need to join a club anyway." She agreed.

"Well, then that's that." Milly said.

"Well, then, shall we crack open some bubbly?" Rivalz said.

"We shouldn't, we're underage." Shirley protested.

"Oh come on, lighten up!" Rivalz said.

In a struggle, Rivalz threw it to Lelouch, and he caught it, then she targeted him, the cork shot out, and drink sprayed all over Kallen and I.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **I laughed hysterically. They all joined me.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Soon, I was in the shower in my room. After a while, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called.

"Hey, it's Milly" Milly called. "Sorry about your clothes. I sent them to the washroom."

"It's cool, I thought it was hilarious."

"It was pretty funny." She said, then she snickered.

"I'm coming out." I called.

"Okay, I'm not looking.

I wrapped my lower area in a towel and came out of the bathroom.

"You can look now."

She blushed when she saw my bare chest, but I put a shirt on soon afterward.

"Soooo, how was your first day at school?" She asked.

"Very pleasant, thanks."

"Got your eyes on an girls?"

"One, but not like that. I've already got an outside love interest."

"Oooh? Do tell."

"Sorry, but that's my personal business pres."

"I understand, I'll probably find out myself."

"Alright, then."

"Well tomorrow we don't have school, so feel free to do whatever you want."

"Thanks, goodnight Milly."

"Goodnight Drax."

But I had no intention of going to sleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD confrontation CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"OniShi, where's C.C.'s tracking device?"

_**In the room across the building.**_

"WHAT!" "Why the fuck didn't you tell me!"

_**I wanted to see your face.**_

I didn't care to reply, I just calmly walked to the west room. I pause to knock when I heard that Nunnally was still awake,I met her earlier.

"Come in." Her voice called out .

"Hello Nunna-" I stopped. C.C. was doing Origami with Nunnally.

"What's wrong?" Nunnally asked.

"We know each other." C.C. told her.

"Yes, and I actually wanted to talk to you C.C., if you'll indulge me."

"I suppose." She said.

When we were in my room, I said.

"Do you feel any emotion? At all?"

"I love pizza." She said..

"I suppose that's a start."

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I was going to teach you the ways that RavenKnights deal with, well, what you're suffering from."

"And what is that?"

"Immortality Melancholy, you forget all human emotion."

"I need to use your connection to your feelings. I had hoped that you would've snapped out of it when you saw me, but I guess I wasn't that important to you."

"You were, I just wanted to die from then on. Well the only way to snap you out of it is for you to discover those emotions, but I may be able to start you on your way, with my Geass."

"Geass doesn't work on me."

"I don't have just any Geass, have you ever heard of the power of the gods?"

"That's not real."

"Want me to prove it?"

"Go ahead and try" She sounded really cold, but I suppose that is normal for her now.

I activated one Geass in my right eye, and another in my left. My eyes immediately started to burn, but her eyes widened. So I deactivated them.

"Ow." I said.

"Are you going to tell me to regain my feelings?"

"No, that could make you a vegetable. I'm going to ask you to allow yourself to regain your feelings. **Now, Drax Ardeuil RavenKnight implores you, do not block out your feelings!"**

"Yes, I will."

"Good, that worked."

"It did?"

"Now, hopefully when I say your name, you will react, a lot."

"Don't say it wrong."

"I know, I have genuine feeling for you, so that's not a problem, _Celeste._"

She reacted a lot more strongly than I thought. She immediately kissed me passionately. Mmmm.

_**Don't enjoy it too much.**_

You had to ruin that didn't you?

_**Couldn't resist.**_

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself."

"Don't be, I'm glad. It seems to be working."

"Well, I'll go back to Lelouch's room."

"Not enough huh." I probably look distraught.

"I felt... something, but I still need to follow out my plans."

"I will keep helping you."

"Feel free."

"Goodbye, Celeste."

She looked like she was in complete ecstasy, then she left. I smiled, at least I made progress.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD joins ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ

The girls were going on a trip. I had been upgrading OniShi's Knightmare capabilities. The next person who fought me in a Knightmare was in for a few nasty surprises. While I was putting the finishing touches in its programs the T.V. blared.

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably, chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators; in it, you can clearly see chairman James, including some students. The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese military. Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature super conductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly national meeting of Sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover."

I immediately jumped into OniShi, it was no longer a Sutherland, but it's own unique Knightmare. Using the land spinners, I sped off towards the hotel. I remembered where it was, that was where my apartment was. I had to save them! If I didn't what kind of friend would I be? When I got there, the Britannian military was standing off with some other terrorist group I didn't recognize. I attempted to jump over them, but two slash harkens wrapped around me and dragged me down. Damn!

_**Why did you charge in head on?**_

Because these are the terrorists.

A voice chimed into my frequency

"Why are you here Drax?"

"Hi Kallen, I need to talk to your leader."

"What!?"

"Leader, now, it's urgent, I can help you save madam pres."

"O-okay."

"Who is this?"

"Is this a secure frequency?"

"Yes."

"I want to join you, to prove it to you, I will take out the entire Britannian line, single-handedly."

"What!?"

"If I die, no skin off your teeth right?"

"Fine, fool."

On the announcer, the man yelled, "Cornelia! This man wants to challenge you, all of you. By himself."

"Let him die then, Zero!"

They released me, and I immediately went into action. I slash harkened to in their cockpit spaces, killing them instantly. Two down, six to go. They circled me , then charged. I jumped over to the side, and three Knightmares speared themselves and exploded. Three left, including Cornelia. I summoned a giant sword into OniShi's hands, and cut one to pieces.

"You dropped your guard!" Said a voice from above.

"No, you fell into my trap." I moved a tiny bit to the left and pressed the remote in my hand. That part of the bridge exploded right under them. They ejected. The terrorists were already done rescuing the hostages, and announced their name, The Black Knights. I followed them back to their base, and knocked on the door.

"Who is this prick?" A red haired arrogant man yelled.

I pushed him out of the way.

"Zero, I believe you told me I could have a job. I took out all of those Knightmares."

"And so you did, come with me." We went into a room, and he activated his Geass, I activated mine at the same time, absolute obedience, sight variation. We both said at the same time,

"I command you, tell me your identity!"

"I am Drax RavenKnight, a two hundred and twenty-one human years old, though, In my species, that is the equivalent of being eighteen."

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, son of Charles and Marianne."

"Well then, I know you, and you know me, if you're thinking about killing me, you can ask C.C., that won't work. Here's my number. See you at school tomorrow Lelouch."

And I walked off, with a huge smile on my face, I was now able to talk to C.C. whenever, I could help her easier now, also, I needed to kill or else Omega was gonna do it for me.

"Hahahahaha Hahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!" If I didn't use my Geass more often, I would be overtaken.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Another chapter done! Winter break's about to end, so these will slow down! Leave reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 4: Refrain From Causing Pain

**Hey readers, Drax here! Time for chapter four! Woohoo! 147 views! Keep reading! Disclaimer time!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT. ASK ME FOR PERMISSION BEFORE USING HIM, THANKS.**

**Time for Rhyme! **

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

**Chapter four: Refrain From Causing Pain**

Finally, after two weeks of boring, simple job, tonight, we were disrupting a drug op. Some action! I wondered how C.C. was doing, at the rate my geass should've sped up the healing process, it was probably torture.I felt bad, but she needs help. I felt very conflicted, I was starting to feel the same way for Kallen that I did for C.C. , we were hanging out a lot, which was Milly's doing, she always puts us together on assignments. Add that with the Black Knight's work, and we got to know each other. I loved C.C. , but did I love Kallen? I don't know!

_**Stop having an emotional crisis, boy! We have work to do!**_

Right, focus, focus. I finished the upgrades to OniShi's systems, and got into my Black Knight uniform.

"Time to go." Then I climbed into the cockpit, and dropped the track-runners.

"Activate communications systems, call Zero." The screen began displaying Zero's mask, and after a few seconds, he answered,

"Yes K1?"

"I'm on the way, what's my position sir?"

"Meet us west of warehouse number four."

"Yes, sir. Ending communications."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Refrain DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I got to the point, and waited. What was I gonna do? I can't keep a lid on my feelings. I feel like, as soon as I tell either of them, I'll explode, again.

_**It's just a part of growing up.**_

"Shut up, OniShi." Then my screen beeped, incoming call, Kallen's Glasgow.

"Answer." The communications opened. "Yes, Kallen?"

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"You obviously are."

"It's our first real mission!"

"I know, chatterbox, I'm excited too."

"Don't tease me. We're coming up on your position."

"Roger, ending com, switching to radio"

"Gotcha."

I switched on my radio, and awaited Zero's signal. Kallen was to take point and I was to follow her lead. A light flashed in the distance, and the gunman shot the entrance in a half oval shape, then Kallen charged through it shooting her rifle, I followed, shooting the ones she missed. What we saw was refrain, thousands of boxes of it. Dependants were wandering around lost in their delusions of the past. Kallen was talking to a brown-haired woman.

"I'm here for you, Kallen. I'm here as I always have been." The woman said.

"Then that's... That's why you stayed in his house? You stayed there for me? You fool! ...Or maybe I'm the fool."Kallen said, distraught

"I'm so happy for you. You can finally become a Britannian now, Kallen. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you now, darling. And you're free to travel and use the phone any time you want."

"False tears bring pain to those around you. A false smile brings pain to one's self." I heard C.C. say. I turned, she was on the top of the shelves.

"I don't need you!" Kallen drew back to throw the woman, who was obviously her mother. Then, suddenly, a police Knightmare shot her. I savagely attacked it.

"You britannian scumbag! Die!" I summoned OniShi's true scythe form and hacked it to pieces. It exploded. In my Knightmare's face, causing minor damage.

"A little excessive, Drax?" Zero said over the radio.

" I-I apologize."

"Don't, it was justified. This is britannia's true face!"

On our way out I helped Kallen's Knightmare to its feet. And turned to leave. Why did I freak out? I wasn't thinking straight, I had to kill him, I couldn't resist, I couldn't let her get hurt, at all!

_**You're in love, boy-o.**_

I'm already in love!

_**Well, now you're in love with two women.**_

That's so wrong!

_**Not if you just chose one.**_

How!? How am I supposed to do that!?

_**Solve your own love triangle problems.**_

Thanks, jerk.

_**You're welcome.**_

I didn't even bother to get the last word. It could wait. I had to make sense of this. Who did I love more? C.C. , who I didn't get the chance to confess to, who isn't able to love me back yet? Or Kallen, who I just met last month, who probably will die before me? I'll just stay the course and see what happens.

_**Bad choice, but It'll work out in it's own way.**_

I'm glad you approve, jerk. My life will be VERY complicated from now on. A little bit of me wishes I could explode again.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDD+KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

"ARRGH!"I burst out while doing paperwork. I slammed my head down on the table.

"What's wrong Drax?" Shirley asked, concerned.

"Probably just overloaded with the paperwork." Rivalz said.

"In all capital letters, he wrote "I CAN'T DECIDE!" in every blank." Lelouch said, bore with his own work.

"You were watching him?" Suzaku said. Lelouch nodded.

"I wonder if it's a girl." Shirley said.

"Or two." Milly interjected

"I'm right here." I said, angrily.

"Is it a love triangle?" Milly asked.

"NO!" I said then I went off to fume.

She was spot on, as usual. I laid down in the grass under a tree, and closed my eyes. Who is it? Who? Kallen? C.C. ? Neither? The third was not an option, but maybe-

_Maybe what?_

You're not OniShi.

_No, I'm C.C._

Oh, so now you know what I was just thinking.

_No, what were you thinking?_

I'm now guarding those thoughts.

_Your choice, I just wanted to tell you that your "treatment" is slowly working._

Really!? I'm glad!

_Thank you, Drax. I-I'll talk to you some other time. _I felt her presence leave.

Great, now they can both love me back, fuck.

"Enjoying your nap?" Kallen's voice asked.

I opened my eyes and leaned up. "Not really, no. How're you?"

"I came to see if you were alright, and to say thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved me, and my mother's, lives."

"You could've gotten out of there."

"No, no I couldn't."

"You could've used your sl-"

She kissed me, hard. Oh no, no no no no no no no no no! I can't! C.C. is-. Is she? I can't think right now. It's too good. We broke off. She blushed furiously, I probably was too.

"I'll uh, I'll see you later, Kallen."

"Y-yeah, right." She said. She walked off. I went back to my room.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

As I laid on the bed, my encrypted Black Knights phone rang, Zero. I opened it. Lelouch didn't bother to use the voice changer on me.

"Come to the base, there's something everyone needs to see."

"Is it vital?"

"Stop moping about your relationship problems and get over here, Drax."

"Yes sir." I hung up.

This better be good Lelouch.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I walked into our warehouse, to see that it was filled with Knightmare frames.

"Wow." I said, breathless.

"Hey Drax!" Kallen called.

"Yes?"

"Come check out this baby!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I walked over to join her in admiring the custom frame.

"The Guren Mk II." She said.

"It is a beautiful mech." I observed.

"You already have a custom frame." She quipped.

"I know, I don't want this one, she's yours."

"Correct, Drax, the Guren will be assigned to Kallen." Zero said, walking up to us. He threw Kallen the key to the Knightmare.

"Me? But I'm just a soldier, and you're our leader." She argued.

"You're one of our top pilots, I'm just a commander, I'll use a Burai."

"If it's alright Kallen, I'd like to get a blueprint of it though."

"Why? Thinking of building your own?" She accused.

"No, I want to upgrade my OniShi."

"Okay, I guess."

Zero handed me a blueprint of the Guren.

"By the way you two, this weekend we're going hiking, in the Narita mountains, get excuses for school."

"Yes sir." We said.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

"Hey Milly, Kallen, Lelouch and I are going on a three day trip, we're in a hiking troupe."

"Lelouch in hiking troupe? And Kallen's pretty sickly." She doubted.

"Kallen and Lelouch are just telling us what's happening from the van."

"Ah, I see. Don't anything naughty."

I hope terrorism doesn't count as "naughty".

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

We were rolling up the mountain trail, and the radio comm started talking.

"I've confirmed the signal from Zero, we're now moving to waypoint two." Oghi said.

"Hey, why doesn't Zero use the radio in his Burai?" Tamaki asked.

"What do you think he meant when he said "hiking"?" A female recruit said.

"Military training, right?" A man said.

"Only with Zero in another location?" Tamaki mused

"Maybe we're gonna dig a hot spring,Is that why we brought those excavators? Then, hell, I'm all for it."

"Kallen, you heard anything about this." Tamaki asked.

Her cockpit was open, and I saw her struggle to lie. Zero had told Kallen, Oghi, and I what we were going to do.

"I haven't" She answered.

"You Oghi?" He tried

"Nope, not a word."

"What about you Drax?"

"Same."

We proceeded to the top of the mountain, where Zero was waiting. We placed the excavators in pre-selected spaces.

"Are you really going through with this?" I heard Oghi ask Zero, I was on the top of OniShi's Knightmare form, cockpit open.

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer."

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?"

"What was that? Oghi, don't you believe in me anymore?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean? I was the one who asked you to be our leader, don't you remember?" He defended himself.

"Then there's only one answer for me to give."

"Right." Oghi said.

"It's begun." Zero observed when the Knightmare deploying units littered the skies.

"Huh? what the hell?" Tamaki said. He turned to Zero "You've gotta be kidding Zero! Those troops coming in have this whole area totally surrounded! There's no way out!"

"We've already been cut off, our only chance of surviving now is to fight!"

"What!? We can't fight the britannians!" A woman said.

"Lemme get this straight, we're surrounded and you want us to fight them head on?!" Tamaki yelled.

"And against Cornelia! Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered!" Another interjected.

"Correct, it would be a miracle if we win this." Zero said.

"Zero, what are you saying!?" Oghi yelled.

"Even messiahs have to perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged, therefore we need to produce our own miracle don't we?" Zero said.

"Now, look, pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap, the price could be our lives!" Tamki pulled out his rifle and pointed it at Zero. "I knew it was insane to make you our leader, it should be ME!"

In a flash, I was behind Tamaki with my gun at his back.

"Pull that trigger, and I can't guarantee you'll walk again." I threatened.

"If you think you can win without me then shoot me! Stand down Drax." Zero ordered.

"Yes sir." I walked back to OniShi.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Battle at Narita DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"What's wrong? Challenge me and take me down." Zero said.

"Alright, we'll do what you want." Tamaki conceded.

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero." Another man said.

"Thank you very much.I appreciate it" Zero said. "Right! All preparations have now been completed! Black Knights! Prepare to move out!"

I closed OniShi's cockpit.

"Kallen! Now!"

"Right!" She activated her radiant wave surger on excavator number three.

The ground rumbled, and gave way. A enormous landslide rushed towards Cornelia's forces. Although, it missed her unit, but destroyed a lot of the others, on our com, I said.

"Looks like your calculations were off, sir."

"Indeed, Drax, you back up Kallen, we're going after Cornelia."

"Understood, activating morph. Radiant Wave Surger." OniShi's right hand reassembled into a radiant wave surger identical to the Guren's. Only OniShi is purple and red, And has a slimmer frame, also, OniShi's head resembles the famous Galahad's, only spikier.

_**Stop admiring me and fight!**_

Sorry.

"WHAT!? Your Knightmare can change shape and functions!?" Kallen shrieked.

"If I put in the proper data."

"Well, let's go, shall we?" Zero sounded amused.

"Yes sir!"

We rolled out. On our way to Cornelia we were intercepted by three Sutherlands one yelled

"ZERO!"

"Hmm? Oh hello orange boy." Zero answered.

"O-orange! Die!" He rushed forward, directly into the clutches of Kallen.

I didn't have time to think about her, Two Sutherlands were coming after me. I ducked under one's arm bars and kicked out at the other. They backed off. I fired my slash harkens into their Knightmares, and began to drag them to me.

"OniShi! Morph left hand! Radiant Wave Surger!"

_**...Done.**_

I closed my surgers over their Knightmare's faces. And pressed the buttons on my controls.

"Goodbye, Britannians."

One ejected, the other, a male, just screamed as he was melted. I backed off, and watched him explode.

"OniShi, revert left hand to normal state." The Radiant Wave Surger reassembled itself back into OniShi's standard hand.

"Let's go." Zero said.

We found and cornered Cornelia's unit.

"Nowhere to run Cornelia." Zero said.

Before we could take her, a white Knightmare burst through the rock outcropping.

"OniShi! Guren Mk II! Destroy that unit!" Zero ordered.

"Gladly sir." I charged the new enemy, it fired an energy blast from a rifle at me, but I used my Radiant Wave Surger to make a shield that stopped the blast cold. I jumped and summoned an OniShi sword replica into OniShi's normal hand, then I sliced down, my opponent blocked with his own sword, Kallen rushed him from behind, but the ground gave way beneath her Guren, and she slid down the mountain. I would've gone after her, but then the White Knightmare, Whitemare? and I broke off, then my radio blared,

"All Black Knights, retreat! I repeat, retreat!" Zero ordered he began to speed away. I followed, but before long, the Whitemare, as I had taken to calling it, was firing at us. Bullets took off my OniShi's arms, and Zero's Burai's leg, we ejected, side by side, we crashed and I opened my cockpit, then it dissolved into nothing. I put on my Black Knights visor to cover my face, and stood, I was afraid that he would notice my spiky silver hair, but he only spoke to Zero, who was standing on his cockpit.

"Surrender now." Suzaku? Shit.

Before he could say anything, C.C. appeared and placed her hand on his Knightmare.

"C.C. ! What are you doing!? He'll kill you!" I yelled.

"I'm stalling him. Go!"

"Come on C.C. , let's go" Zero said.

We both placed our hands on her shoulders

"No! Don't!" She yelled.

Images, horrible images flashed through my mind, my brother's blood everywhere, C.C. , covered in the priestess' blood, the RavenKnight compound, burning, then, I saw Suzaku's memories. He killed his father! The images stopped, and I staggered back, stunned. The Whitemare started rampaging. Stone shards flew everywhere, one through C.C.'s chest. One through my leg.

"Argh!" I picked up C.C. and started to limp away, aided by Zero.

"Drax! Are you alright!" Zero said.

"I'm fine! Keep moving!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

We reached a cave. Lelouch took off his Zero mask and said,

"How is your shoulder, Drax?"

"It's done healing."

"What!?" He yelled.

"RavenKnights have an innate healing ability."

"That must come in handy." He said.

"Indeed. Do you have a chess board with you?"

"No, wanna have a match or two?"

"I would. Maybe when we get back to Ashford."

"How is she?"

"She'll get up in exactly two minutes and thirty seconds."

"Sounds like you know a lot about immortals."

"I'm going to become one eventually, Lelouch."

C.C. mumbled her real name in her sleep.

"Lelouch, I'm going to ask you to forget that" I used my geass.

"Sure." He said.

C.C. woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said.

"Don't be coy, Drax." She retorted.

Kallen came in, I jumped in front of Lelouch so she wouldn't see him, he put his mask on.

"Well our ride's here, shall we?" I said.

And so we left the gruesome battlefield.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

**So, in the reviews, vote, C.C or Kallen? Who will Drax go for? P.S. If you don't review , I will put in a million review in bold in the next chapter.**


	7. Update

**Hello readers. I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating as frequently as this week . Winter break ends tonight. I WILL update, just not everyday. My goal is one or two chapters every week. Most of the updates will go up during the weekend. I literally can write a chapter a day. Please vote in the reviews, Kallen X Drax, or C.C. X Drax? Or Kallen then C.C. X Drax!? Lol. That would cause some drama. So yeah, review please.**


	8. Chapter 5: Mao Zhao

**Hey readers, sorry about the late update, I'll do my best to get back on track. Drax here! my birthday is The 4th! So, as my present to you, new chapter! Disclaimer time!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN DRAX. DON'T USE HIM WITHOUT ASKING ME, EVER, I MEAN IT.**

**Thanks for NOT making it easy. **

**Okay? Good.**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D**

**Chapter five: Mao, Zhao**

Honestly, I was feeling really awkward leaving the cave. Kallen was glaring at me, C.C. was staring, and Lelouch, in his Zero mask, was probably trying not to laugh. Damn, I needed something to distract myself with.

_How about Kallen?_ Whoever this is, sounds angry

That's not me. C.C. ! I'm trying to think, privately.

_Dirty thoughts? I see._

What?! No!

_Hmph._

C.C. ! She left my thoughts, I turned. Now she looks pissed too. But who do I love? I could go on a date with both? No, that would complicate matters. Maybe I could-

"We're here." Kallen said. Two extra Burai's were in a small clearing.

"I think Drax will ride with me." Zero said.

"Alright, I'll take this one, you have the Guren right?" C.C. said.

"Yes." Kallen agreed.

When we were in the Knightmare, Lelouch took the back, and removed his mask,,

"You drive." He said.

"Amused, are you?"

"Very. A complicated situation huh?" Lelouch chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Don't get so touchy." He said.

"What should I do?"

"Go with your gut." Lelouch said.

"My gut is divided."

"Well then, do what is logical."

"Blow myself up?"

"No! I still need you."

"I'm never asking you for girl advice again."

"Good choice." He laughed.

I'll have to ask someone, Milly? No, Shirley? Maybe. Rivalz? Definitely not. OniShi?

_**Both. Kallen and C.C.**_

No, no no no no no no. I was raised right. I'll ask Milly, and Shirley, Shirley first.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

When we got back to base I took off, on foot. On my way back I decided that I would inform them that it was my problem, not a "friend's", I am not lying about that. I will have to deal with it. By the time I got back it was night. I went to my room, and slept.

My dreams were pleasant, me with a girl I couldn't tell the identity of, happy.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

I finally have the nerve to tell the girls. I went to the Council room after class everyone was there.

"Hey Milly can I talk to you about these budget cuts for a second? Outside."

"Sure!" Milly said, upbeat as usual.

Once we were outside she said,

"This isn't about the budget is it?"

"No. If I love two girls, and can't decide what to do, what do I do?"

"WHAT! Who?" She almost yelled.

"Not telling, answer the question."

"I guess you should tell them. Then see what happens." She said.

"I suppose I will have to ask Shirley as well, thanks for the assistance."

"No prob." She said.

I walked off, before I could find Shirley, my Black Knights phone rang. Zero?

"Yes?"

"We're going to Kyoto. Come to my room."

"Alright."

When I got to the west room, Lelouch said,

"You have a special mission. You will pilot a Knightmare, disguised as on of Taizō's men."

"Kirihara?"

"You know him?" Lelouch looked surprised.

"I knew his father."

"Anyway, let me explain the details..."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

I got into the stolen Burai,and got into position guarding the old man. I got the signal and moved forward. When the guards pulled their guns on C.C., my unit and the one adjacent to me slash harkened the others and pointed our guns at Taizō. I opened my cockpit and jumped out with a remote detonator in my hand.

"Taizō Kirihara, founder of the Kirihara industries which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining, formerly accused key backer of the Kururugi regime However, when Japan fell you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as Kirihara the traitor, in reality you are one of the six leaders of Kyoto. Who support resistance groups throughout Japan, a double agent, how cliche." Zero observed.

"Show some respect, you swine!" a guard said.

"Silence!" Kirihara said.

"It's as you guessed though, I am not Japanese!" Zero said taking off his mask, I stood behind him so the others could not see him.

"Oghi! As long as this man leads you I will supply the Black Knights!" Kirihara exclaimed.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

After that, I was walking back to Ashford, and I saw Lelouch, and Shirley.

"Why did Zero kill my father!" Shirley screamed at him.

My eyes widened. Oh no. I ran home, silently. When I was back I took a shower. Shirley's dad? How? Why? Then it hit me. The landslide. We fucked up, Lelouch. We fucked up.  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD The funeral DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The next day I got up, haunted by the actions I was once proud of, and pulled on my black clothes with purple trim, the clothes I use anywhere that has no set uniform. Perfect for a funeral ironically. When I got to the graveyard, a few moments passed an a hearse followed by cars appeared. I looked down. I have no right to be here. Kallen, Suzaku, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, Lelouch, and I gathered with the rest of the peers.

"He was a kind soul, a man who always looked to God for enlightenment." A man said.

"God huh? Which one?" I said under my breath.

"To his wife, he was a devoted husband, to his child, a loving father." He continued. "May he forever rest, in the bosom of our lord."

Shirley shed a tear. Her mother screamed at the men burying him

"NO STOP! DON'T BURY HIM AGAIN PLEASE, HE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH! OH GOD DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Shirley comforted her. "Stop it Mom, he's gone already."

**Don't you want to let me out?**

Omega. Go. Fuck. Yourself.

**Hmph.**

_**Well said boy.**_

Shut the fuck up OniShi.

_**Hmph.**_

Lelouch, Kallen, and I hung our heads. More so than everyone else.

"Shirley, I'm so sorry this happened." Kallen said.

"Oh stop it, it wasn't your fault." Shirley replied.

We hung our heads lower. She had pressed the button herself.

"We feel awful!" Rivalz said. "It's just that, when we were watching the Black Knights on T.V. , I thought they were heroes. I mean, the news was handling it all wrong! I even posted that Narita was kinda cool and uh.. forgive me." He bowed.

"Even I said th-" Shirley started.

"Shirley stop. Have you cried yet." Milly said.

"Cowards!" Suzaku said. "Zero and his people, their methods are just cowardly! He doesn't even get his hands dirty! He stirs people into a frenzy, tips the world into chaos, and then sits back and congratulates himself."

"Chaos might be our salvation" I said. Causing everyone to gasp. Suzaku threw a punch at me, I dodged and kicked him three times, faster than him by far.

"Ugh!"

"Don't ever attack me, Suzaku. Use your words."

"STOP IT!" Shirley screamed.

I walked over to Lelouch and whispered in his ear as I passed. "Don't give up the "path of blood" or ths was in vain"

His eyes widened.

I walked off.

"Drax!" Shirley screamed.

I turned. "I'll always be there for you, just knock on the door." I said, walking backwards.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

After I turned. Kallen ran up to me, walking with me.

"You didn't need to do that." She said.

"He'll get up."

"That isn't the poin-" She started

"Walk with me."

"Why?" She asked.

"We're going to the shopping center."

She started to ask questions, but didn't bother. We saw an ice cream salesman being assaulted by some Britanians and I walked up to them calmly, and the leader said, or started to say,

"Who th-"

And then I punched him the face so hard he literally, flew, fifteen feet away. Then the rest all attacked at once, in a flurry of kicks, they all fell. Just before I stomped in the leaders arrogant face, Kallen yelled,

"No!"

"Why?" I said.

"Because there's been enough death recently!" She yelled.

"Are you sure about that?"

**SMACK**

"What's wrong with you! You were always so nice before!"

"You don't understand me! You, nevermind, I apologize." I walked off in relief.

I know who I love now. Kallen doesn't understand me. Celeste does. That's that.

_**Finally.**_

Indeed.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Shirley at Gunpoint DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

We went to the docks secretly, but I wasn't participating in the initial assault. I was setting a trap for Cornelia. Mines, wires, an OniShi in the background. Then shit went to hell, Cornelia and Zero's Knightmares crashed in, followed by the Guren and the Whitemare, and shit started exploding. I flew back into the side of a crate. Zero's Knightmare crashed besides me, and I blacked out. But before I closed my eyes, I saw Shirley, holding a gun at Zero, whose mask had slipped off.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Mao DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes.

"Thank goodness." C.C. said.

"What?" Surprised by the caring in her voice. "Oh yeah, the treatment. Is it working?"

"Gradually." C.C. said.

"Good. Where's Lelouch?"

"Over there." She pointed at a figure staring into the distance.

"Zero!"

"The Knights are gone, just call me Lelouch." He said, solemnly.

"Did you see Shirley too?"

"Yes." He said.

"Then we need to find her." C.C. said.

We returned to Ashford and Lelouch geassed a girl into guaring Shirleys room while we searched it. After a while we found her diary.

"Narita."

"Let's go." Lelouch said.

C.C. put on new clothes, and a hairstyle that made me think those thoughts, and we got on a train for Narita. When we arrived, we split up. After hours with no success, my phone rang, Shirley!

"Shirley!?" Lelouch and I said at the same time, obviously a double connection.

A man chuckled, and I turned to my left, a silver-haired man with headphones on that had a translucent band that covered his eyes and Lelouch we there. My mind raced, and I came to one conclusion.

"Geass user."

"Very good, my fellow Silver-haired Geass user!" He exclaimed while clapping his hands in a strange rhythm.

"Where is she!?" Lelouch snarled.

He walked onto an empty trolley, and we followed.

"This is your speciality correct?" He said, gesturing towards a Chessboard.

"I actually was around when this was first made so let me be your opponent."

_**Chess is so futile.**_

"Oh? Two-in-one?" The man said.

Shit, mind reader. OniShi, block him.

_**I'll try.**_

"Oh? Blocked me? How?" he said.

"Let's see what's in your head." I said, switching on my Geas, mind reading variant, he didn't seem to care.

Old contract. His name is Mao C.C.? Actual feelings for this guy? More like a mom though, he's madly in love with her, and, well, isane in general. Guy's crazier than my brother was. I won the game, but the tram stopped, and Shirley was pointing a gun at Lelouch. Bad, bad bad bad bad bad.

"You, stay here, or the police will know who Zero is." Mao said. Pointing at me. I couldn't hear what was going on, but I saw Shirley shoot, barely missing Lelouch. Mao came in to get something, and I snuck out behind him. I saw C.C. pull a lever, and the Tram rolled off.

I put my hand on Lelouch's shoulder, and pulled him up, Shirley was nowhere to be seen.

"Want some alone time?"

"Yes." He said sorrowfully.

"Then C.C. an I will go back."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

When we were on the train, I asked C.C.

"So how've things turned out for you these last two centuries?" She slapped me, then kissed me.

"The slap, for exploding, the kiss, for searching for me to help." She explained.

"I deserved the slap." I laughed. "Do you want somewhere to stay that gives you more freedom?"

"What?" She said.

"M-my complex has a f-free bed. And you could use my credit card for pizza all you want. Also, I wanted to thank you. For being my first, real, friend."

"You were mine too, but I guess I can't refuse free pizza." She said.

"Call it a contract."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

The next morning, I ordered breakfast pizza, which arrived right before C.C. woke up.

"That's the wrong brand." She said.

"I know, but you're probably tired of people obsessing over your happiness right? So I think that I'll just be me. She looked surprised, then took a slice.

"Thank you." She said, sounding pretty moved.

"You're welcome. I like Dominoe's pizza more anyway."

"Heresy!" She jumped on me and wouldn't move.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I laughed. Then my phone rang.

"Hello Drakky." Mao's voice said. "C.C. , and only her. I can see you." I gave her the phone.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDD

**Shit just got real! Should I change the rating to M later? for possible lemons?**

**Next chapter will be one to behold! Reviews are author fuel, so the hundreds of you that actually read this, review! And Favorite or follow, that way, I have more motivation! Drax out!**


	9. Chapter 6:Mao's Goodnight,Euphy's Knight

**What's up readers! Drax here with another rocking chapter for ya! I'm tired of begging for reviews, so i'm just gonna put "REVIEW!" at the end of every chapter. On a lighter note, expect 1-3 more chapters in the next three days, if you get none, don't freak out, i'm still alive. Disclaimer time!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR IT'S CHARACTERS, I OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT AND THE OTHER O.C.'S DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS OR YOU WILL REGRET IT.**

**We good? Alright. New screen breaks! For top and bottom only.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Mao's Goodnight, Euphy's Knight**

"I know what you're doing." He said. "Turn off the speaker. Now."

I pressed the button and OniShi stopped blocking him.

After a moment, C.C. started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Mao." She said.

"What? No! I can't lose you again!"

"Stop panicking. I'm going, unless you use your Geass on me. I know yours has unlimited usages." She said.

"I wouldn't do that without your consent!"

"Then I guess this is goodbye." She walked out the door.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD KILL! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDD

Naturally, I followed. OniShi blocked off my mind, and I tracked her to Clovis Land. Hopefully, that psychopath hasn't hurt her.

BOOM

A gunshot! I ran through the trees what I saw was infuriating.

"But you're too just a little big to take on an airplane C.C. ,so that's why..." Mao started a chainsaw. "I'm going to make you compact!"

"THE FUCK YOU ARE!" I roared, then I ran at Mao, dodged the chainsaw, and punched the side of the chainsaw snapping it.

"What?! How did you do tha-" He started, before I uppercutted him. Sending him into the air.

Time seemed to slow down, I jumped up above him, and axe-kicked him to the ground.

"Uggh!" He grunted.

I started punching him. One, three, seven, thirteen, twenty, thirty-seven, thirty-nine-

"Drax! Stop! He's dead." Lelouch's voice came from somewhere behind me. A hand on my shoulder.

I got up, and snapped my fingers. Mao's mangled corpse burst into black flame. In less than a minute, nothing remained.

"RavenKnight magic." I answered before Lelouch could ask.

I picked up C.C. , cradling her in my arms, and walked home in silence. I had a lot of blood to wash off my body.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Return DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It's been three days since Mao's death, and C.C. and I have grown closer, surprisingly. But she was in China doing something for set up thirteen tiers for the Black Knights, Zero at the top, with me in second command, as his personal Knight. I was eating breakfast in my room, when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Lelouch." The raven-haired teen called.

"It's unlocked. What do you need?"

"I wondered if you wanted to come to dinner with Nunnally, Suzaku, and I." He said.

"Sure, but aren't we putting ourselves at risk of discovery? He IS in the military."

"It'll be fine. Come on, let's tell Nunnally." He seemed excited.

"Alright, alright."

We walked across the hall to Lelouch's room. When we got there, Lelouch started,

"Nunnally, Suzaku and Drax are gonna-" He stopped when we saw it.

A picture of Nunnally tied up, surrounded by Origami cranes. Lelouch's phone rang, he put it on speaker.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally's voice called.

"Nunnally! Where are you!?" We both called.

"I don't know, but I can't move!" She yelled.

"It's me you two." Mao's voice said.

"I watched you burn!"

"You dropped your guard, just because you thought I was dead?" Mao mocked.

"Now listen, C.C. isn't here right now." Lelouch told him.

"That's why I came, someone immune to my Geass would be troublesome now. I'll save my encounter with her for a later date, first I'm going to pay you back for that little session the other day." Mao said.

"You're somewhere within five hundred meters of me." Lelouch stated.

"Of course. Wanna try and find me? You're time limit is five hours, oh, and by the way, no cops." Mao said.

"I'll cut you up properly this time Mao."

"You can try." He hung up.

"I'll come too.

We walked around campus, when we went into the cat room the student council members were there, except Milly, who was meeting with a suitor.

"Hey guys!" Rivalz said.

"Drax, can I talk to you?" Kallen asked.

"Sure, but later, I'm really busy right now." I said, and Lelouch and I left.

His phone clicked and Mao's voice said,

"If one of you does a handstand, I'll extend the time limit by an hour." Click.

I did a handstand. He extended the time.

Suzaku came up and saw the picture,then said,

"I knew it, something's happened to Nunnally, hasn't it?"

We explained it, and continued searching.

"It couldn't have been a Britannian, or someone from the royal family?" Suzaku suggested.

"No this has nothing to do with our bloodline, just a psychopath who wants a girl all to himself." Lelouch answered. "And yes, Drax knows who I am."

"So this man's threatening you?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes. an investigation could reveal who we are, that's why I can't go to the army or the police." Lelouch said.

"Then there's no choice, we'll have to do it on our isn't about your gambling though is-" He started.

"It has nothing to do with that!" Lelouch said.

"Okay. Any leads?" Suzaku asked.

"I heard running water." I added.

"The circulation system!" Lelouch exclaimed.

We got there and Lelouch noticed that the code had been changed, and started hacking it.

"But that's against school rules." Suzaku said.

"I'll change it back later." Lelouch said.

We entered the elevator, but the door was guarded by a machine gun. I ran up to it and punched it off the ceiling before it had shot even one bullet.

"How did you do that? The lag's only .05 seconds!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Piece of cake, I've been called the fastest man alive. Let's go save Nunnally."

When we got there there was a large swinging bomb over Nunnally.

"Nunnally!" The three of us exclaimed.

"Lelouch, Suzaku! And Drax too?" Nunnally asked.

"A bomb!"

Click "That's right." said Lelouch's phone, "I'll play along since Kururugi came on his own, can't wait to see how you deal with this." Click.

"Lelouch, go find him, Suzaku and I will disarm it. It's motion sensitive right?" I said.

"Right, okay." Lelouch ran off.

"Right, let's get cracking. Suzaku. At the exact moment I say "now", cut the red wire from up there" I pointed.

"Okay." He said

1-2-3 "NOW!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Killing Mao DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Things didn't seem to be going well on Lelouch's end, he just lost a chess game with Mao, but too bad for him, the bomb was disarmed, Suzaku and I crashed through the windows.

"How did you! You kept me focused on you!" Mao yelled.

Suzaku and I rushed him, my sword in my hand. He shot at me three times, but I dodged them all and swept out his legs while Suzaku punched him.

"I am Warrant Officer Kururugi of the Britannian military, and you are under arrest." Suzaku proclaimed.

"Sorry Suzaku, but could you, **fall unconscious for a minute."** My vision blurred, ow.

I swung to decapitate Mao, but before I could, he said,

"Going to kill me just like Andrew huh? You think about him all the time, it's no wonder why you're so guilty and protective."He said. "You lied to C.C. about helping her, couldn't even go one day."

"I-I exploded."

"Oooh, not so tough now are you?" He shot me in the forehead. Blackness, I fell back.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

I came around exactly twenty seconds later, and Mao was dead, C.C. was standing over me, and Suzaku was stirring.

I walked to my room with C.C. , I assumed dinner was cancelled, and I had to sleep off this bullet induced migraine.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Toudoh's Rescue DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

The next day, Lelouch called me about a mission, I was to aid rescue Colonel Toudoh of the JLF. The Four Holy Swords had asked for help. I jumped in OniShi's knightmare form and headed out. The new upgrades I made should come in handy. When I arrived at the mobile base's location and hopped out of OniShi. I was regaled by a strange indian woman.

"What a magnificent specimen! What is its name? Who built it? Mass-produced or original?" She asked.

"Its name is OniShi, I built it by integrating several other designs into it, and there are no other Knightmares like it in the world. Who are you?" I was flabbergasted by all the questions I had just answered.

"I am the mother of the Guren Mk II, also known as Rakshata." She said.

"The Rakshata! I love your designs, as you can see there is a Radiant Wave Surger attached to OniShi and it is fantastic! I made a copy feature which allows me to scan an enemy Knightmare and morph OniShi's systems to be able to use the same feature!"

Before she could respond, Zero began talking to her, and I butted out.

"You were pretty nerdy back there." Kallen said, running up to me.

"What can I say, I love tech."

"Listen, about what I said in the shopping center I-" She started.

"Don't worry about it, you helped me realize something and make an important life decision." I walked back to Zero.

"Ah my knight, you are to guard me on this mission." He said.

"Yes, sir."

"Here is your new uniform." He handed me a purple with black trim cushioned skin-tight suit.

When I tried it on, it fit like a charm, not impeding movement, and my bulge wasn't too noticeable, like it usually is. I walked out of the room I had changed in.

"Finally I have something other than those dull rags you call uniforms."

"Don't get cheeky, my knight." Zero said.

"Yes, sir."

We headed out, I shot a rocket into the prison's wall opening a path for us. Dozens of Sutherlands came at us, but they couldn't see through the smoke caused by the explosion and were all mowed down. Then, the Four Holy Swords, in their new Gekkas, a mass-production of the Guren, without surgers,but equipped with Katen Yaibatou swords, charged. Devastating the prison's defenses. While they did that, Zero, Kallen, and I busted Toudoh out, I wasn't listening to their conversation, but Toudoh entered Zero's Burai and we drove him to his custom , It was just a matter of letting him fight, I noticed a slash-harken heading towards Zero. I slashed it with an OniShi sword I had. Zero called out coordinates to the Gekkas, orchestrating their fight with the Whitemare. Toudoh slashed off the top of its cockpit. Inside was... Suzaku! My classmate was the one causing us so much trouble?! How!? Toudoh battled against Suzaku. Suzaku released four slash-harkens, and threw his sword at Genbu's Gekka. We were ordered to retreat. Damn. Suzaku, why?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

Lelouch was laughing maniacally inside his Burai back at base. C.C. and I stood atop a crate and looked at his knightmare.

"Losing a friend is maddening..." I began.

"Especially when you need them." She continued.

"I love you."

"I know."She said, then she kissed me.

* * *

**Drax here! Any questions? Put them in a review, and I'll answer. Hopefully, after the next chapter, I will be going away from the canon, only following the events in order, the outcomes and means will be different. Vote: Rai or no Rai? I will collect votes at 2:00pm EST tomorrow.**

**Drax out!**


	10. Chapter 7: Live, to Give

**Drax here, the results are in... no one voted. Thanks. I'll make the hard decision myself... Disclaimer time!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ITS CHARACTERS. I OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT, DON'T STEAL HIM.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Live, to Give.**

My alarm rang, it didn't matter since I was awake anyway, I didn't sleep this night, I haven't for several nights. Suzaku was the pilot of the Whitemare? It made so much sense at all at the same time. I didn't have school today, so I was to report to the Black Knight's new submarine base. I slipped on my battle suit, and shook C.C. awake.

"Time to go, sleepyhead."

"Five more minutes?" C.C. asked.

"Sorry, i'll get you pizza on the way. with tabasco sauce."

"I'm coming." She said quickly.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Order DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDD**

She hopped in the back seat of OniShi, who was in the form of a car, and I started driving. I pulled out my phone and dialed in Pizza Hut's number. We picked up her usual pizza and continued to the docks. I parked in an alley, unseen, and dispelled OniShi, causing it, him, she? to disappear.

_**I'm pretty masculine, so refer to me as male.**_

You and I never really talk anymore OniShi, what's up?

_**I'm more of the strong, silent type. Plus you seem happy with you immortal girlfriend. Don't forget our contract.**_

You never told me your wish.

_**I'll tell you eventually.**_

Fine, be that way.

_**I will.**_

Whatever, we boarded the sub, and it soon set off.

"Drax!" A familiar voice called to me.

I turned around,

"Yes? Oh hello Oghi."

"You and I need to talk, alone." He seemed angry.

"Alright, let's g-" The speaker cut off.

"All Black Knights, report to the briefing room!" Zero's voice ordered.

"Guess it'll have to wait, Oghi." I shrugged and walked down the hall.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

When everyone arrived Zero started the announcement.

"Now then, do to our recent reorganization a few changes have been made. Our new Chief of Military Affairs will be Kyoshiro Tohdoh." Murmurs and whispers went throughout the crowd. "Taking charge of all intelligence, espionage, and public relation matters, Diethard Reid."

"Zero, I'm not a racist, but what's your reasoning for placing one of them in such a sensitive position?" Chiba asked.

"Reasoning? And what of me I ask you? I am not Japanese either, you all know this, what matters is the ability to produce results. Who you are and where you're from are of little consequence."

"Alright, alright already." Tamaki said.

"My Deputy Commander will be Kaname Ohgi." Zero continued.

"Who me?" Ohgi asked?

"You object?" Zero inquired.

"Well, no." Ohgi said.

"And for research and development, Rakshata." Zero continued.

"Who else? Well except for silver-hair over there." She boasted.

"Captain of the Zero Squad, Kallen Kozuki." Zero announced.

"The Zero Squad?" Kallen asked.

"An elite team under me and my knight's direct command. Think of yourselves as my personal force." Zero explained.

"An elite guard... Zero. But who is your 'knight'?" She asked.

"My knight will be the only man here who knows my identity, Drax Conrads." Zero announced.

"As you wish. But please, while we are here, use my real name."

"Alright then, my knight is Drax RavenKnight." Zero restated.

"You know who Zero is?!" Everyone around me exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Back to the matter at hand, captain of the first squad will be Shōgo Asahina. Second squad, Ryōga Senba. Third squad, Kizuna Kagesaki. Tamaki will lead the second Special forces. That is all. Report to your stations." Zero finished.

"I'm the man!" Tamaki yelled triumphantly.

"There's no position for C.C.?" Kallen wondered quietly, not realizing I could hear her, even though I was in the back standing with C.C. .

"Zero, may I add something?" Diethard inquired.

"Hmm?" Zero responded.

"There's one issue that still needs to be dealt with. Suzaku Kururugi, he's become a focal point among elevens who are Britannian supporters. I recommend he be assassinated." Diethard said when we were in the trailer, only Rakshata, Toudoh, Ohgi, Diethard, Zero, and I were present.

"Assassinate him?" Zero asked.

"He may be right. You've been the focus of the resistance movement. The servile masses lack such a hero." Rakshata stated.

"People aren't moved by ideology alone, but the Britannians will hold this boy up as a symbol. I think taking him out would be the smartest decision right now." Diethard justified.

"I object." Toudoh said. "The Japanese would be revolted by such a cowardly act."

"Yeah, and the Black Knights are not in the business of killing the defenseless either!" Ohgi supported. "What do want us to do? Get him while he's alone and kill him straight out?!" His voice raising.

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe Zero will need some time to consider this."

"Thank you, I will think deeply on this matter." Zero said and we went into his personal office.

"Let's discuss this over chess shall we?"

"Sure." He said pulling off his mask. "But I warn you, I never lose."

"I was alive when this game was first invented, so don't get cocky."

"What's so complicated? Just use your Geass on Kururugi." C.C. said.

"Drop it." Lelouch said.

"So stubborn, why not? Because he's your friend, or is it pride?" She asked.

"All of it." He fumed, causing him to make a fatal error in the placement of his knight.

"Checkmate."

"How!?" He almost yelled.

"I thought you never lost?" I smirked.

"Kill him, otherwise." C.C. continued.

"Anyways, we're expected back at school, pres just texted me.

We left in OniShi's car form, and when we got there I parked in a secluded location, and dispelled him. The others joined the mass of students at the party, I just stood on the loft, looking at Suzaku. Should I kill him? Nah, I'll just wait and see what Lelouch wants me to do. Either way, I have a feeling that I'll face him soon. Earl Aspland entered to pulled Suzaku away for some reason, Nina beside him. He works for an Earl? Milly approached him, I heard,

"Lloyd? what's wrong?" Milly asked.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Nina asked.

"We're to be married." Lloyd said casually, and everyone at the party went 'HUH!?'. I didn't listen, but I caught the word 'Lancelot' and knew that that could only be one thing, the Whitemare. So now it had a name?

"Drax." Lelouch said from behind me.

"Yes?"

"We're going to Shikine Island." He said.

"Understood."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

"Zero Squad! Fire now!" I ordered, and missiles flew into the airport.

"Cover 1st squads flank!"

"Yes!" Kallen said over my comm.

At my position beside Zero, I could clearly see all the chaos. The trap was going beautifully. The Lancelot just entered the battlefield, taking out Tamaki. Zero shot a round at him, which he blocked. We fell back to the pit, which Zero jumped into. The Lancelot followed, fool! Rakshata pressed the activation for the Gefjun Disturber. The green wave disabled Zero and Suzaku's knightmares.

"We need to talk Kururugi." Zero yelled. "I suggest you come out. Your secondary systems should still be functional; you'll be treated as a prisoner under international law, of course, if you don't care to talk, we could just gun you down."

They both got on the ground floor, I stood, with a dark purple mask, which only had slits for the eyes and mouth, beside Zero, to ensure that nothing happened.

"I want you to join me." Zero said, pointing a gun at Suzaku.

"I already told you, I won't be a part of your contemptible group." Suzaku reproached.

"You wouldn't describe the 'peace' we have now as meaningless?" Zero said.

Suzaku's comm said,

"We're launching surface to surface missiles, your order is to keep Zero there!"

Suzaku rushed forward, intercepted by me. He threw a punch, I dodged and axe-kicked his head. He crumpled. I picked him up.

"We have too get out of here Zero."

"Yes, let's go."

We hurried to OniShi, but right before we got to it Suzaku put me in a choke hold. I was forced to look up, and I saw it. A huge airship. The canons were bigger than me!

"I guess we'll all die." Suzaku said.

"**LIVE!"** Zero ordered him And then the red enveloped us. And all went black

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Kaminejima Island DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

I woke up on a beach. How am I still corporeal?

_**Head for the center.**_

Why?

_**Head for the center.**_

Ooooooooookay.

I began moving towards the inner part of the Island. At least my clothes were dry.

After several hours, I decided to rest for the evening. I woke up sometime the next morning, and continued moving. I soon reached a clearing. Suzaku was holding Kallen hostage, Zero was holding Euphemia.

"Drax!? You're a member of the Black Knights too?!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I owe no explanation to you!" I charged him, but before I could reach him, the Geass' familiar bird sigil lit up the ground.

"Shit."

* * *

**The next chapter's bound to be intense! Because of the lack of votes, I decided that Rai will not be in this fic, or maybe I'll change my mind. Review! But if it's negative, make sure it's helpful. Point out what needs fixed! I'll delete any that aren't helpful. Honestly, do you people know how to type? Then type a few words to help me out. This one's a little short, sorry.  
**


	11. Chapter 8: The Gawain's Pain

**Hey readers, Drax here. I'm really starting to kick things off. I will be breaking away from the canon now. Time to unleash my genius! Unless you hate it, in which case, don't read it. I've got hundreds of viewers who think otherwise. Time to rhyme!**

**CODE GEASS I DON'T OWN, IF YOU STEAL DRAX I WILL PWN.**

**Funky fresh up in here. Two prepositions right next to each other. That's horrible grammar; don't do that.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Gawain's Pain**

The Geass sigil shone brightly, and the stone slab we were standing on sank into the ground. What the hell is happening?! We sank into an underground chamber, filled with electrical equipment. Second prince Schneizel, Earl Aspland, and general Bartley were there.

"Major Kururugi!" Earl Aspland exclaimed. "And is that... Zero?!"

The soldiers raised their guns at us; surely, they wouldn't fire at the princess?!

"Don't shoot you fools, Princess Euphemia is with them! Capture them! Capture them!" Bartley ordered.

"I don't think so! Zero! There's a knightmare over there, go! I'll hold them off!

"Perfect!" Zero said, then he jumped into it, and Kallen perched on its shoulder.

Soldiers ran up to me, I grabbed an assault rifle off the ground and shot at them. Even if they defeat me, Zero will escape and I will get back up.

"That's Drax! He's been eluding us for years! Capture him!" Bartley yelled.

I saw the knightmare Zero was using use... Hadron cannons?! I guess we made a good call in stealing it. The knightmare took to the skies. What?! Float units weren't supposed to be operational until next year! I have to get out of here.

"Now's about time for me to take my leave." I activated my ability to stop their perception of time. All of them ceased their movements.

"Argh! Damn that hurts!" My vision started going fuzzy. I ran out of the cave and took shelter in the woods, and then I released the Geass, leaving my eyesight in the condition of an eighty year Old's. I guess I have to use THAT method. I ran towards the edge of the beach and...

**A/N: Sorry, but I'm not letting you in on that secret yet.**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Battle for Kyushu DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

I was sitting on the couch next to Zero, who was standing, in the Black Knights' trailer listening to the television. It was spouting nonsense, as usual.

"We hereby declare the resurrection of Japan as a lawful, independent, and sovereign nation!" A shady looking man announced.

"Katsushi Sawasaki. Leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuoka military base, was chief cabinet minister of the Kururugi administration in the former nation of Japan. After the war, he fled to the Chinese Federation, but is apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest caused by Zero. Whether the Black Knights have played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation-" The reporter was cut off by Tamaki.

"We're not part of it!" He said.

"What does Kyoto say about it?" Ohgi asked.

"They didn't know this was coming. They were just notified about it." Diethard responded.

"Zero, it's our move what're gonna do?" Kallen said.

"Hmmm, we fight against them." Zero said.

"Excellent, I need a fight." I smiled.

"You will have one, my Knight" Zero said.

Too bad I haven't finished function 3-0-Freidrich. That would be a show.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

We were in the Black Knights' submarine's announcement chamber; Zero was going to announce the plans for tonight. I took my place beside him, and when we had all assembled, he began.

"We aren't going to collaborate with Sawasaki. He's not independent. He's a puppet of the Chinese Federation." Zero stated.

"But he says he's fighting for Japan." A member called out.

"We'd get a new name and a new master, but nothing would change. His Japan is a sham." Zero said.

"Yeah, so what you're really saying is..." Asahina started.

"When Britannia strikes back we play dead?" Urabe finishes.

"Zero, I don't think our mission was ever really specified." He hasn't really ever told anyone else. I know why, but do they?

"Our goal is to make Tokyo an independent nation." Zero announced, causing most of the others to gasp. Except Toudoh. I don't think that guy is ever surprised.

"Independent!?" Kallen sounded astounded.

"A nation!?" Asahina said, surprised.

Murmurs rattled through our ranks, Hmph, what did they think this was? A stupid little resistance group? This is so much larger. At least Diethard looked happy, well, more than happy, he looked like he had just came in his pants. Fucking weirdo.

"Wait a minute! No matter how much the Black Knights have expanded..." Ohgi started.

"Our enemy is an empire that controls one third of the world." Chiba finished.

"We can't pull that off alo-" Tamaki started.

"I really don't think you grasp the possibilities of this group." I was growing bored with this whole fiasco.

"Don't cut me off pretty boy!" Tamaki shouted.

"Or what?" I really don't care about you Tamaki.

"You nonchalant little-" He started.

"Oh? You actually know words larger than two syllables? I'm impressed." He shut up.

"Would you rather wait for someone else to defeat Britannia? Who?"

We set out to attack.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I slipped on my battle suit, and hopped in OniShi, hopefully, I will get to duel Suzaku. I long for a real fight.

"Run start-up procedures!"

_**Stop bossing me around.**_

"You bonded to me, so don't complain."

"Drax, as usual, you're with me and C.C." Zero said over our comm.

"My float units aren't complete, so I'll cover you from the ground. The enemies are using Gun-Ru correct?"

"Yes. Let's head out."

I jumped off the submarine, and used my slash-harkens to pull myself on to the island. I received no resistance, Where were all of the enemy units? I followed the Gawain's shadow towards the military base, and before long it shot its improved Hadron cannons at something, I rushed forward and speared a Gun-Ru with the OniShi blade copy that I had taken to calling "The Clarent". The Gawain shot down two helicopters that were intercepting it. Ha! Lelouch really plans everything out doesn't he? He landed and kneeled before the Lancelot.

"Kururugi, is the Lancelot still operational?" He asked through the Gawain's speaker, but we had already predicted that the energy filler was probably depleted.

"Zero. I thought so." He snarled.

"Oh, touchy, touchy. We here to offer our assistance Suzaku. Or are you too good for our help?" I chuckled.

"Drax." He seemed disgusted. "How could you?"

"Save it. We don't have time for a lecture."

Zero offered the Lancelot the energy filler we had brought with us.

"I'm going to take out the enemy command center; what will you do?"

There was a silent moment, I poised to attack, just in case Suzaku attempted to kill Zero. I hope he makes the right choice. The Lancelot sheathed its sword and picked up the energy filler.

"Heh. Sorry Zero, but you're not going to get your wish; I'm going to hit them first. My way." He answered.

We rushed towards the main building, Zero flying, Suzaku and I were using our land spinners. The path to the main building was riddled with enemies, but not for long, I expect. As Zero flew by he blasted tanks into oblivion, Suzaku slashed enemy knightmares heads off, I hacked and slashed through knightmares faster than a hot knife through butter. One by one, the enemies blocking our target fell. Zero, or C.C., as I suspect she was piloting the Gawain, lasered a hole in the wall, spy movie style. I shot my slash-harkens under it and used my land spinners to climb the vertical wall.

"Zero! Shouldn't we be fighting together as comrades!? Don't you care about Japan!?" Sawasaki yelled through our comm line.

"The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish ends." Zero and I replied, as I was instructed to.

"Selfish!? I'm doing this for Japan!" He retorted.

"Sawasaki! If this for Japan, why did you run away to the Chinese Federation!? You should've stayed for everyone's sake!" Suzaku verbally assaulted.

"You're still a child!" Sawasaki roared.

"Enough talk. We are going to capture you now."

"Not if you can't find me." He yelled.

"I already have, look up." I jumped in front of their helicopter as Suzaku slash-harkened it.

"Huh!?" He exclaimed.

The Lancelot and Gawain appeared behind OniShi. Zero and I escaped while Suzaku detained Sawasaki.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Festival DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D**

I was finally getting some sleep, but no, something had to come up.

**KNOCK**

They'll go away.

**KNOCK**

Please go away?

**KNOCK**

Dammit.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'm coming! Don't break my door!"

"You better get out here young man!" My teacher roared.

I opened the door,

"Yes Miss?" She had Suzaku and Lelouch with her.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

So now, I was stuck in an empty classroom filling out a notebook while she ranted. Greeeat.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I was in the student council office with Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Nunnally.

"You ready?" I was concerned for her. She is very frail.

"Sure." Nunnally responded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting! The Ashford Academy school festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo settlement, is about to start! It will begin at the sound of this voice!" Milly announced eccentrically.

"Are you sure it's alright to do this Milly?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, very sure." She winked.

Here it comes.

"Okay." Nunnally drew in a large breath and yelled, "MEEOOOW!"

The crowd roared.

"Right, Drax, you're on administration duty with Lelouch." Milly said.

"Gotcha." I jumped out the window; after all, that is my signature exit. I ran towards the control booth.

I saw a press crew, Lelouch better lay low. I met up with him.

"I need you to go take care of something with the ingredients." Lelouch said.

"Alright, I'll head over there now." Wasn't Suzaku there? Well this would be interesting. I sprinted towards the ingredient station. When I reached it, I heard Kallen and him having a conversation.

"Why didn't you tell anyone who I am?!" Kallen asked.

"You and Drax, you're Kallen Stadtfeld right now, and he's Drax Conrads right now aren't you? Not Kallen Kozuki and Drax RavenKnight." He stated.

"Are you trying to draw me in by acting friendly?" She inquired.

"On the battlefield I won't show any mercy, but I want to try to persuade you here." He answered.

"Well, isn't that touching?" I walked in the door. "Too bad. I thought we were going to resent each other for a long time." I offered my hand and he shook it. "Friends?"

"Friends." He answered.

The door opened, and Lelouch was there. Why did he send me here then?

"Suzaku the truck's here, the cheese-" Lelouch stopped when he noticed Kallen. "You came back!?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not as sick now, so..." Kallen trailed off, in her fake voice. She doesn't know! He never told her!?

"What we were talking about has nothing to do with school, kay?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah yeah, so what do you want slave driver Lelouch?" I almost burst out laughing.

"Kallen, if you don't mind, could you check in with your class? They seem a little bit short-handed." Lelouch asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." She responded. Then she walked off.

"Shouldn't you have told her she has to be part of the Haunted House?" Poor Kallen.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Lelouch and I were standing by on a bench he answered about a million phone calls, and I went to the hot dog stand, when I got back, a female soldier was speaking to him. My defensive mode went into hyper drive and I looked around in case we were surrounded. C.C., dressed in a school uniform, walked up behind him. What was she thinking!? She'll be caught!

"Hey boy, where do I go to eat the biggest pizza in the world?" She asked when she saw that it was Lelouch, she said "Oh, it's you. So you're here."

"Drax, take care of her." Lelouch looked frustrated.

"Alright, come on, let's get you some pizza." Why is she so obsessed with cheesy dough?

I dragged her away and brought her back to my room.

"I want that pizza." She said stubbornly.

"I know, I'll bring you some." I sighed.

"You better." She pouted, pouted! Looks like her emotions were coming back.

My phone rang as I was leaving.

"Drax, there's some problem in the archeology display. Go check it out." Lelouch said as soon as I opened it.

"Roger. Anything else?" It's never boring here. I jumped out the window.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I stepped in the room, and almost immediately, a student ran up to me.

"Drax! Come quick!" She said.

"Yeah yeah, what is it-" My eyes widened. A glowing book with ancient writing on it was inside the glass display case.

"It just started glowing randomly! It's scaring the visitors!" She rambled, but I didn't care. I know what it really is; one of the ancient RavenKnight's lost spell tomes. Thousands of years' worth of knowledge, right there. In perfect condition.

"I'll take it away; do you have a key to it?" I noticed a lock on the cover.

"No, it won't open." She said, looking a little unnerved by my expression of longing.

I unlocked the case and wrapped the book in my handkerchief. I staggered outside, too joyful to walk correctly. Finally, evidence of our existence! My phone rang, souring my moment. Caller ID says Lelouch.

"What?" I answered.

"We have a situation, outside!" Lelouch was frantic.

"Where?" Immediately sobering up from my happy high and I jumped out the nearest window, rolling once I hit the ground.

"In the storage room!" He said, kind of hushed.

I got there in about seven seconds, fearing that my comrade had been discovered, when I ran in the storage room, I saw Kallen, Ohgi, a silver-haired Britannian woman, and Lelouch. Ohgi's eyes widened when he saw me.

"Hey, what's up?" I was puzzled as to why Lelouch asked me to come here, especially with Ohgi here; he only made the situation more intense.

"I'm looking for something; can you escort them back to the festivities?" Lelouch said, pointing at Ohgi and the woman. He went into the shelving. But before I could, Suzaku and Shirley walked in.

"Hey, Rivalz needs a fuel canister for the pizza do you have one?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch muttered something, and Shirley said,

"Is that Lelouch? Are you here; there's something I need to talk to you about."

"AAAAAAAAH! The panels are falling watch out!" Kallen shrieked. They started falling and I braced my elbow against them, as soon as they fell, pink gas filled the storage building.

There was a whole lot of chaos, and suddenly Kallen was on top of Shirley, in a way that made me think bad things, Lelouch, Suzaku, and I were holding up a panel that would have fallen on them.

_Ooh, that picture's very clear._

Oh, come on! You cannot be mad at me for that! I think naughty thoughts about you all the time C.C.! Shit, I shouldn't have thought that.

_You do, do you? Well, that's comforting._

Oh god.

_**Yes?**_

Everything's in my brain!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I was in the control booth with Lelouch "overseeing" the making of the world's largest pizza, if overseeing meant trying to open a magic spell tome. I was oblivious to what was going on around me, but I think Lelouch just asked Shirley to send help to something. Maybe I can pick the lock. No, I could break it and then all of the secrets it contains would be lost. The thing's enchanted, so I can't cut it open. Milly burst in and complimented us, but I just mumbled something that sounded like "thanks" and set back to work. Nunnally came in and I started to listen. I always listened to Nunnally; she's the closest thing I have to a sister right now, since all of my relatives are dead. I looked up and was paralyzed. Princess Euphemia?! Here!? Her disguise is a little easy to see through. Milly's still here as well.

"Lelouch." She called.

"Nunnally, how's the pizza-"Lelouch stopped when he say Euphemia too.

"Sorry, I need a second." He said running out, "Call me if you need anything!"

I followed.

I sat beside them, watching Suzaku toss the giant pizza dough.

"Don't be afraid to talk around me, I know that Lelouch and Nunnally are royalty, and you're disguise isn't really that great, if you don't mind me saying." I have something else to keep myself occupied with anyway. So, I went back to fiddling with the book, after a second I noticed a fingerprint on its spine, but before I pressed it, the wind blew with a vengeance, blowing off Euphy's hat, exposing her identity. Cue stampede.

"Lelouch! Drax! Take Nunnally away!" Euphemia yelled.

"Yes!" The three of us took shelter in a booth.

"Are you alright Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, what about Euphemia?" Nunnally asked.

"She's fine; Suzaku's taking care of her." Lelouch answered.

"Euphemia said that she and Suzaku were becoming very close now. They make a nice couple; don't you agree?" Nunnally asked.

"Ha! Now I can tease him about it for years! Thanks Nunnally." I am a baaad man.

"No problem." She said.

Outside Euphy's voice yelled,

"I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area Eleven of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today. I Euphemia Li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mount Fuji." Euphemia announced.

Oh shit, this totally screws up the Black Knights' plans! If this works, we're done for!

"Do you hear me? Zero?" She asked. She knows who he is! "I don't care who you are, I beg you, join us in this Special Zone of Freedom! Help me build a new future!"

This is all going to end badly, I know it.

* * *

**Drax here! Finally done with the new chapter! Personally, I think that this is the best chapter yet! I added far more detail and thought! So review, and hope for one more later this weekend! REVIEW! I told you I was going to do this. Drax out.**


	12. Chapter 9: Massacre, Take From Her

**Only nine chapters and I'm almost done with R1! R2 will probably not go as quickly, since this is the chapter where I finally break away from the canon! WHOO MAGIC!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS! I DO, HOWEVER, OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT. SO YEAH, ASK ME BEFORE USING HIM.**

**Time to get to work. I'm changing OniShi's font by the way, hope it works in docx(It didn't :( )  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Massacre, Take From Her**

It's been three hours since Euphemia announced the SAZ. Finally, I was alone. I took out the tome, and stared at the fingerprint on its spine. Should I? I fought with myself for a moment, yes, no, yes, no! I finally worked up the nerve and pressed my thumb to the spine. And...nothing happened. NOTHING!?NOTHING!? In my anger, my thumb ignited with black fire, and the book glowed! That's the secret!?

_**It IS a magic tome.**_

Point taken.

I heard a click, and the lock on the book fell off. The book was still glowing, faintly. I opened to the first page; ancient writing was scrawled there, writing that I haven't read in two centuries, this is the real deal! I wonder how this one escaped the fires? I turned the page, what is this spell? I squinted at the letters for a moment, trying to remember the language after not reading it for so long. After a few seconds, it clicked and all became clear. A duplication spell? Interesting. I'll get to work on that.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I took a moment to check my phone. I've been doing this for seventeen hours!? Well, I think I've got the hang of it now, let me try one more time. I traced my fingers through the air, black fire outlining a complex arcane circle then, projecting my voice, in the ancient language, said,

"Sererechno!"

Another me came out of my body. I poked it.

"Hey!" It exclaimed.

It worked! It really worked!

"Sererechno Multiplacusi!"

Two more me's came out of the other me!

"Relenchino!"

They fizzled out of existence. Amazing! That was only the first page of the book! What other secrets does it hold? I better start training!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I was in my room, checking my desktop, when I clicked on the news section of Biglobe, I saw that the SAZ already has over two-hundred thousand applicants. People are really going for this? Wow, I wonder what Lelouch is going to do about this. I powered down the desktop and went to the garage where I've been keeping my research and upgrades for OniShi. I'm almost finished with function 3-0-Friedrich, just a few more adjustments; I wonder if Rakshata's finished with that part I asked her to make? Whatever, that isn't why I'm here. I placed my hand on the wall.

"Secreciaed." A space in the wall slid out.

"Horrorec." It hollowed out into a cubbyhole; I placed the tome in it and slid it back in the wall.

"Mernadi." I traced the slits in the wall and they mended. Already the new skills I'm learning are helping me out. I took out a flash drive from my pocket and inserted it into the computer that was set up in the corner. It automatically copied all of my files, I took it out. Then I went into command prompt and entered "kill code: Jericho". I hit enter and before I knew it, all my files were wiped off the computer. I had a feeling things were about to go down, and I don't want anyone to know about my research. I left the garage. At least I had a new, secure location to research in, thanks to Diethard, who I still don't trust, slippery little prick that he is. I walked in the direction of the shopping center.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

As I was walking through the busy settlement, I gazed upon more racism, a nobleman beating the living crap out of some poor guy, just another day in Area 11. I started forward, but before I did anything, I saw Lelouch confront him.

"There it is, that's the true nature of the sub-viceroy's benevolence." He announced. "Doesn't it feel good to look down from above? It is rather like being a god."

"Hold it school boy, back off." His guard approached Lelouch.

"I think you should **go home right now."** Lelouch ordered.

I tapped the rich man on the shoulder.

"Do you like to attack us, to maim us 'Elevens' as you call us?" If only I could see his face.

"What!? Eleven filth!" He swung his cane at me. I caught it.

"You think you're better than me? That I'm filthy, if I'm filthy than you're bound to be worse, so **go wash yourself off."**

"Look at me, I'm so nasty, I better go take a shower." The man walked off.

"Well, see ya Lelouch." I continued forward.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I finally reached the abandoned lot, and went to the warehouse that was on the site, using the key Diethard made me, I entered it. A seemingly empty building loomed before me, but I walked to the back wall and slid open a loose panel. A key pad was there, just as he said. I entered the digits 5-3-9-0 into it and the floor I was standing on rumbled. It began going downwards. Looks like I have a new man cave.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

After about three hours of working on my new function, my phone rang, Zero.

"Yes?"

"I need you to pilot the Gawain and escort me to the SAZ with C.C." Lelouch's voice said.

"So we're actually doing this?"

"Don't you trust me?" He mocked.

"Whatever, you're the smart one, where are you?"

"At the base." He replied.

"Be right there, I'm right next to it."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

I flew the Gawain, slowly, into the SAZ's airspace, Zero standing on top, holding onto the tip of its head.

"Zero! Welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!" Euphy seemed chipper.

"Greetings Euphemia Li Britannia! I wish to request an audience with you." Zero announced.

"Just with me?" She inquired.

"Yes, with you alone." Zero said.

"Then let's go to the G1." She said.

"Thank you." Zero replied. I flew the Gawain into a landing.

When I got out of the knightmare there were guards running up with scanners in their hands. They scanned us briefly.

"It appears to be safe your highness." A man said.

"Then this way please. Will your guard be joining us?" Euphemia asked.

"If you don't mind. I prefer to call him my knight." Zero said.

"Very well." She said.

"Princess Euphemia, it is too dangerous to be alone with these men. As your knight I request that you allow me to accompany you to safety." Suzaku asked, rather formally.

"No, it's alright, please, just trust me Suzaku." She replied. Good, I don't want to have to restrain Suzaku. We proceeded into the control room.

"Even though the cameras are off, you're still being extremely careful aren't you?" Euphy asked.

"K1, take out the cameras." Zero ordered.

"Yes, my lord." I walked toward each camera, jumping up and ripping out each one. When I was done, Zero and I took off our masks.

"I've been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire I'm afraid." Lelouch said. He pulled out the gun that we were going to have her shoot us with. "This is a gun made out of ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector." He continued.

"Lelouch, you would never shoot me, would you?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't.

"No, I would never do that; you'll be doing the shooting Euphy." He stated.

Her eyes widened.

"Huh?!" She seemed incredulous.

A faint buzzing started in my head, probably nothing.

_**It's a lot more than nothing.**_

"This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess shoot Zero and his knight, what do you think will happen next?" Lelouch asked.

"Rioting would break out I imagine." She answered.

"Right, Zero will become a martyr, tricked into your deathtrap, and instantly your popularity will crash to Earth." He smirked.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just help me to rebuild Japan!" She pleaded.

"If you force it upon us from up high then you're just as bad as Clovis was!" He exclaimed. "All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculous recovery. Because people don't give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles." He turned the gun towards him. "Now, take the gun."

I just stood here, waiting for my signal.

"Huh!?" She clearly was confused.

"There can only be one messiah you understand and when the people realize that you're a false one they'll-" Lelouch and I both crouched over in pain.

"M-my eyes!" This burning, I've never felt it before.

"Lelouch!" Euphy's voice yelled. I heard a shuffle, but I still could see anything.

"STOP IT! Stop giving me your pity! This is something I have to achieve on my own, and so for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood! Euphemia Li Britannia!" He yelled!

"That isn't my name I've renounced it!" She reproached. I regained my vision and stood.

"Ow." Nobody cared.

"There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland any day now. But I've given up my claim to the throne." She yelled at him. Good thing this room's soundproof.

"But why!? It isn't because you've accepted Zero is it?" Lelouch was astounded. Hell, I was too.

"Well of course, I have to pay the price of doing something so selfish, those are the consequences." Her demeanor lightened.

Lelouch's eyes widened, farther than I knew they could.

"Yes, but it wasn't difficult for you was it, and I suppose you did it for my sake." Lelouch said.

She laughed. "As conceited as you ever were, but no, I did it for Nunnally. She told me herself, 'all I want is to be with my brother and that's all that matters, I want nothing more'" Euphemia turned away.

"Heh, I would've done the same thing in her situation my friend. I doubt Euphy stands any threat to us."

"Ha! And Cornelia?" Lelouch asked.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again." Euphy said innocently.

"Euphy you are a fool. An amazing fool." Lelouch stated.

"I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you at games or studies, however-" She started.

"However, in your usual rash Euphy fashion you've managed to end up winning all of it. When I think of you I don't visualize a sub-viceroy or a Princess, I only see the plain little Euphy who you used to be." Lelouch said.

"Then will you join 'plain little Euphy' and help her?" She extended her hand.

"You are...you are the worst opponent I have ever faced. Heh. You win." He shook her hand.

"And what about the Black Knights? I don't care what you do as long as C.C. and I can live free. But the others will not be as happy to stand down." I frowned.

"You'll Geass them." He said.

"Geass? What are you talking about?" Euphy asked. OH SHIT! Is he going to tell her?

"When Drax and I really want people to follow my orders they will not resist us. Whether it's to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all." Lelouch explained.

"Oh, now you're being silly, stop playing with me." She rebuked. My eyes started burning for some reason; it wasn't that bad so I ignored it.

"I'm serious, for example, if I told you to **kill all the Japanese, it wouldn't matter how you felt about it." ** He said, why is his eye glowing? Oh no. I tried to activate my Geass Canceller, but my eyes burned with a fury!

"**AHHH!"** I can't see! I can't SEE ANYTHING!

"No! Don't make me do it please! I'm not going to do it please! I don't want to kill them! No! ... You're right, I have to kill all the Japanese." She said. NoNoNONONONONONONONONO!

"Forget the order I just gave you! Euphy! Wait Euphy don't!" Lelouch yelled.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

...

"Drax! Drax get up! I need your help!" Zero's voice called. I struggled to sit up, still blinded.

"Yes, my lord!" I stood; my wounds are probably just about done healing. "What happened?"

"She shot you three times in the chest." He said. "She's massacring the Japanese!" He said.

"Let's go then. I can't see yet. So I'll hold onto your shoulder." I put my mask on.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

My vision slowly returned while we were walking. C.C. picked us up in the Gawain, I crouched behind the seats.

"I'm shocked, I didn't think you'd go this far." She sounded surprised.

"It wasn't us." Lelouch said.

"What!?"

"This time I didn't use the power, or I didn't mean to. I knew there were risks; you told me how dangerous it would be." He said.

"Mine has gone out of control as well. I am going to keep my mask on until I can control it, without being blind." Her eyes widened. It's a good thing that I have purple glass over my eyeholes.

"NONETHELESS!" Lelouch yelled.

"The Britannian forces are moving out of the stadium!" C.C. said.

"Right, in this case our only option is to exploit Euphemia to the utmost. It's the... least we can do." Lelouch said, his voice full of despair.

"Attention Zero! Return that unit! It's property of our Military-" Lelouch fired the Hadron cannons.

"This is my order to all Black Knights, Euphemia has become our enemy. The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a cowardly trap designed to lure us in! All Armored Autonomous Battle Knight units, advance on the ceremony grounds and wage an attack! Wipe out all Britannian forces. Save the Japanese! Hurry!" Lelouch yelled into the intercom.

"We must find Euphy! Find her and kill her!" He yelled.

"Yes, my lord!" I accepted his order.

"Euphemia has betrayed us here! All units descend upon the stadium! Grind the Britannians into dust!" Lelouch yelled into the intercom.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

We saw Kallen pull back her Radiant Wave Surger aiming for Euphemia's unit. We descended in front of her.

"Wait. I'll deal with her." Lelouch ordered her. I summoned OniShi in his scythe form. Lelouch cut her unit to pieces using its razor wire, missing the cockpit.

"Now what Zero? Do we take her prisoner?" Kallen asked over the comm.

"There's no point, leave her." He responded.

Euphy picked up an assault rifle and shot her clip at the Gawain, which was slowly descending. Lelouch put his mask on. We got out.

"The reaper has come Euphemia. In exchange for all those whom you have slaughtered... I will take your head!" I swung the scythe. Euphy's face still looked so innocent. In my moment of distraction OniShi's trajectory changed... and cut a deep gash into her chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard a voice above me scream. I spun around. The Lancelot was speeding towards us.

"Suzaku!" Zero said, surprised.

The Gawain shot its hadron cannons at it over and over again, barely missing. When it got to ground level the Guren and Gawain went to intercept it.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Suzaku's voice roared. The Lancelot scooped up Euphemia, punched the Guren so hard that its fist broke, and headed towards the airship far above us.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Kallen, C.C. , Zero and I had gone underground to meet the leaders of Kyoto. When we got there, five men, including Ohgi, and one familiar looking girl were there.

"How wonderful to finally meet you!" The girl said with a wink. Why is she so familiar!? I've remember things from two centuries ago! Why can't I remember this?

"Zero, are you prepared to work beside us in what's to come?" Kirihara asked.

"The opposite!" He replied, to the surprise of the men. "From this point on, the six houses of Kyoto will be under my control! I won't hear any objections! All other paths of survival for you... have now vanished."

"Then let us proceed to address your people, master Zero." I bowed, gesturing my hand towards the stairs. We walked up the stairs to the platform. When the people saw Zero, they cheered. I took a place behind him, standing guard as a knight does for their king.

"People of Japan! And all who are oppressed by the empire of Britannia! Long have I waited! All through the struggles of Britannia's injustices, I've waited for them to come to their senses, but that hope was betrayed... by an act of barbarism that can only be called genocide!" Zero's speech was interrupted with hate for Euphemia. I grimaced. Euphemia, whom I murdered, who wanted nothing but peace, who was truly innocent. Poor Euphemia. "Euphemia is the symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy!" Zero continued. Flinging out his hand dramatically, like he so enjoys. "A murderer cloaked in the flag of a nation!" He clenched his fist. More hatred. A single tear rolled down my cheek, luckily, no one could see it. C.C. placed her hand on my shoulder. "I hereby declare... our independence from Britannia! But don't take this to mean the resurrection of your fallen nation, we will not turn back the hands of time! The new Japan we go on to build, shall be one broad enough to accept all people's histories and ideologies, where the strong shall not reign over the weak! And it shall be called..." He gestured dramatically, " The United States of Japan!"

Cheers rang out, blaring out my thoughts. "ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Zero walked into a room that C.C. and I were waiting in.

"You plan to assault the Tokyo settlement?" C.C. asked him.

"Yes." He took off his mask, lucky him. My Geass works on ANYONE. So I'm stuck with this thing. "This is the best chance we'll get." He averted his gaze.

"Dude, your Geass won't work on me since you already use it on me, and C.C. is immune to it. Throw me that juice box on the table would ya?" He tossed it to me; I inserted the straw and stuck it in my mouth. I love that this mask doesn't cover that. Old play style. Nice.

"That's true isn't it? With our Geass out of control, you're the only support Drax and I have." He observed.

"Well, that was true for me anyway, but now I need to pretend to be blind at school, and luckily I still have control on which Geass I'm currently set on. Right now, it is Absolute Obedience, sight variant. I hate this. I can't look at anyone's eyes unprotected without my eyes practically melting."

"Oh stop grumbling. You'll find a way to deal with it." C.C. said, with a slight snicker.

"Thanks for that, I love you too." I chuckled, then Lelouch's phone rang.

"Yes Nunnally?" He answered.

"Hi Lelouch, I was wondering umm... do you suppose I could talk to Euphy again?" Her voice was loud enough for me to hear. My smiled turned itself into a grimace. "I was thinking the three of us could go to the school festival together, Milly said they were organizing another one, since everything got all messed up yesterday." Yesterday seemed like an eternity to me. "So I was hoping we could go to the new one together. Oh, I'm sorry, I know you don't want us meeting ever again, but I thought maybe, if there was some way you and I could maybe see her, just one last time."

"Nunnally, haven't you seen the news?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh well the radio cut off mid-broadcast earlier. Why do you ask, did something happen?" She sounded worried.

"Of course not, everything is just fine, sorry. I'll be home by tomorrow. We'll discuss it when I'm back. Right." He hit the end button, his expression soured.

"Alright, so you two can't switch off your Geass, are there any other changes you've noticed?" C.C. turned back to the window. Lelouch sat down on the couch, and I leaned back on the wall, then slid down to the floor and sighed.

"I could ask OniShi to examine my brain. He's got free reign in there."

_**No significant changes.**_

"He says there aren't any significant changes."

"It's just... Euphy, she tried to resist the Geass, and my orders. I was wondering if my power had weakened, but I think... I think such a malignant command... was simply against her nature." Lelouch revealed.

"And so?" She asked.

"I guess that's all. It was something." She hugged him. "I will support you. Both of you.

"Can I have a hug too?" I laughed.

"You get more than hugs, so be happy." She rebuked.

"Only a joke. He definitely needs a hug more than I do. It's been over two hundred years since I murdered my brother. And it technically wasn't even me." Andrew...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Attack DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Kill Cornelia and the day will be ours! You all have your orders, now be ready! Diethard, have Toudoh handle the front line. I'm leaving you in charge here." Zero announced.

"Yes, very well Zero." He responded. Zero, C.C. , and I walked towards the exit of the control room. When the door opened, the Kyoto girl was standing there.

"Thank goodness I made it in time! That was so mean of you the way you headed off to battle without me." She said with a pout. "I've been a huge fan of yours, ever since your big debut! I was hoping that I'd finally get to talk to you... Wow, you're really tall, aren't you?! Don't worry though, I'll catch up to you pretty soon!"

"L-lady Kaguya! I thought-" I cut Diethard off.

"Kaguya!? The last time I saw you, you were only eight!"

"Hmm? Silver hair? Uncle Drax!?" She looked ecstatic.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous!" I was worried about her. I had lived with her family for several years. It's hard to forget the people who you've cared for; I remember babysitting for her mother.

"Don't be protective. I wanted to watch my future husband fight!" She stated.

I shot Zero a glare that said 'you are SO dead if you touch my adopted niece.'

"Don't joke around." Zero said.

"Well, once you win this battle, you'll eventually need a wife won't you? I mean I know your identity is a big secret and all, but you need a public face right?" She inquired.

"Really? You believe we're going to win this battle?" Zero asked.

"Of course! I am the 'Goddess of Victory' after all." She assured him.

"I'd be lucky to have you then. Unfortunately, I've already made a contract with the devil." Zero denied her. Good.

"Huh?" She looked at C.C. . I wonder if that's what he meant too.

"I have no room in my life for deities now." He said, and we walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, niece." I shot her a smile.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

We went to the hanger after I had put on the new armour that Rakshata had made for me, which was still purple, with black trim, Zero and I walked toward the OniShi, which was covered with a tarp.

"Are you ready for the big reveal?" Lelouch is going to freak out.

"What is so important that you delay the announcement?" Zero asked.

"Function 3-0 Friedrich is complete!" I ripped off the tarp to reveal the OniShi, now sporting metal wings folded down around it.

"Metal? Will it fly?" Zero wondered.

"Oh ye of little faith! I calculated the width and length it would need to be. It won't break easily, even though it is thin. The metal feathers are layered, and, OniShi's metal is incredibly strong."

"Excellent. You can fly beside me then." He seemed pleased.

"That isn't the only surprise, this armour isn't for nothing." This is going to be great.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go." He ordered.

We launched out of the G1, the OniShi flew like a bird, wings flapping to remain in the air.

"Diagnostics." Information appeared on my display. Perfect, no errors. Hopefully, it stays that way.

"Hear me Britannia! This is Zero, a rebel against oppressors who abuse their power! We will wait until midnight. You have till then to surrender to me. This is your only warning, heed it! Twelve midnight not a single second later." Zero announced. A countdown appeared on my display.

"Remove diagnostics." The data blipped off the screen. The time neared twenty-four, I better get started.

"Activate standing control mode." The area I was in lengthened from below. I stood, just as the seat folded and slid away.

"Synchronize suit to motor functions, excluding wings, which will remain automatic." The trim on my suit glowed for a moment, then returned to normal.

_**Synced.**_

I moved my hand in front of my face and wiggled it. The displayed showed that OniShi had done the same, in the exact same place. If I'm on the ground, I could walk, since his legs would move with me, I wouldn't run out of space. The timer hit twenty-four. Time to fight.

The Tokyo settlement started to collapse. Fools, any somewhat skilled hacker could disengage the locks on the metal ground. And Lelouch is extremely skilled with tech.

"HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lelouch is a genius! So much chaos, destruction, confusion. Truly a masterpiece of war! One had to marvel at it. I cannot be weak now. I have to kill. Kill to live. Kill to die. Kill to exist!

"Now then."

* * *

**Whew. This chapter took all weekend to write. It's longer than my other chapters, and far more detailed. Next episode's the big fight! Vote: Lemons or no lemons? I may not be able to put them in if it sucks. But I will try if people want me too. Of course, I'll have to raise the rating to M. As always review! I'm not as desperate for them anymore, but I still need them. I'm answering questions from reviews and Pms now so if you want to be featured just ask one. I have two betas now so spelling and grammar shouldn't be that much of an issue. They have fics too, so check 'em out! They are: BellaChrono and iheartcrona123! Also, it has come to my attention that I took for granted that you would know something. Whenever there is not an identification of who is speaking it is Drax. I used the alternate spelling for armor, just because I like it more. Drax out!**

_**BellaChrono:** **sorry it's my fault this chap got up so late… school is killing me right now so if the chaps take forever please feel free to fill my inbox with hurry up notes.**_

_**Iheartcrona123:** **Hey, sorry about bringing out the chapter so late, (My grammer nazi skills came into play a lot) but if you guys (or gals) want me to bring out chapters earlier, then just pm me. So yeah, it's gonna get crazy in the chapters, so prepare yourself for awesomeness.**_


	13. Chapter 10: Loss, Replace With a Gloss

**Hey readers, Drax here with the last chapter of Raven's Revolution R1! I am going to put this in one, probably short chapter. Thanks revan193 for your input and I may use one or two of them in the future. And now, the disclaimer that I started with. **

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY CODE GEASS CHARACTER. I DO HOWEVER, OWN DRAX RAVENKNIGHT AND IF YOU ****DARE ****USE HIM IN ****ANYTHING ****WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, AND I FIND OUT ABOUT IT, I WILL RAIN DOWN MY WRATH UPON YOU.**

**Ah, memories. Also, sorry, but POV changes are unavoidable for this episode.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Loss, Replace With a Gloss**

From inside OniShi's cockpit I waited. The Gawain hovered beside me, while OniShi's wings beat, keeping it at a steady altitude. The comm opened, relaying orders.

"The school area is a priority for the special force and the Zero squad to take over. We'll use one of the buildings for a command center." Zero announced.

"What!?"Kallen's voice said.

What's he planning?

"Ohgi, you stand by out there as well. Ohgi!" Zero ordered.

"Uh, right. Understood Zero." Ohgi's reply sounded.

Air forces soon began targeting us. The Gawain blasted them with its hadron cannons, completely obliterating them. I continued standing by, waiting for orders.

"Diethard, enemy air power has been taken care of. Kaguya will command the G1; move to your assigned location immediately." Zero's voice came from the comm once more.

"Understood" Diethard replied.

"Yoshita, get the Reiko ready." Zero ordered.

"Yes sir!" Yoshita's voice responded.

"Tamaki, do you know Rakshata's status?" Zero asked.

"She's on the move." Tamaki informed.

"Kallen, go provide her group with backup." Zero ordered.

"Right!" She responded.

"Toudoh, you know what to do if you see the target." Zero said.

"Understood." Toudoh replied.

Everyone gets orders but me? Why am I not doing anything?

"What's the name of the collaborator Ohgi?" Zero inquired.

"Uh, I have it as Sayoko Shinozaki." Ohgi said. Sayoko? Lelouch's maid? Interesting. My private comm with Zero opened.

"Let's move in on Ashford." He said.

"Finally, some action!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He replied. He seemed droll. We flew forward.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Zero, Kallen and I walked into the cat room. Right in time to stop Tamaki form striking Rivalz.

"Stop!" Zero yelled. All the eyes moved to Zero. "I expressly told you to avoid violence."

"Yeah, but you also told us that this was gonna be our command center, didn't you?" Tamaki asked.

"Your command center!?" Milly sounded astounded.

"Your academy is strategically useful for our purposes. Therefore, we're turning it into a command center." Zero explained.

"We're in no position to refuse you." Milly stated.

"I guarantee none of you will be harmed." Zero reassured.

"Like we can believe you? You guys are at war with us Britannians; we're enemies remember?" Rivalz shouted.

"Please Rivalz don't argue. Do as he says." Kallen said, removing her eye shield.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. I won't remove my mask, but you can probably guess who I am." They all gasped.

"Kallen! And Drax too!" Shirley said, incredulous.

"Well well, there's a surprise around every corner. Do I have your word that no one gets hurt? Not only us, but any of the student body, faculty, or staff; anywhere on the campus?" Milly asked.

"As long as nobody tries to leave the dorms or administrative offices they ought to be fine." Kallen said.

"If anyone's hurt, the one responsible will be punished severely. I will see to it." I lowered my gaze. The glare she was directing at me. If looks could kill.

"I want... I want to know what you did to me!" Shirley blurted out. Did she remember about Lelouch? "I was so terrified, you have no idea. The three of you did something to me! Tell me the truth, didn't you?" "How could you!? How could you!?" She continued.

Good, so she doesn't remember, but she knows that Lelouch is Zero? How? Ohgi burst into the room.

"Zero! Reaper!" That's right; my title is 'The Reaper' now isn't it? "It's the Lancelot, and a similar-looking frame is with it as well!"

"I knew he'd come!" Zero said.

"Yes, but who is with him?" Time for a fight.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The Lancelot and its blue-trimmed look alike were tearing through our forces, speeding towards Zero's location. Time to end this.

"Fire slash harken at the Lancelot's arm." OniShi obeyed. The Lancelot blocked it and looked up. "Intercom."

"Suzaku. Yoo-hoo! Don't you want vengeance? I killed Euphemia."

"DRAX! I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared.

"Well then, come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough. But keep in mind, Zero will get away." That got through to him. He rushed forward, to be intercepted by the Guren. I'm much more interested in his friend.

"And who might you be?" The blue version of the Lancelot was looking up at me, I was still flying.

"I am called Rai. This is the Lancelot Club." A young male voice responded.

"Well well, aren't you informative? Shall we fight in the air or on the ground?" I look forward to this.

"The air is fine." He said, The Club's float unit activated and it rushed up to meet OniShi, sword first.

"Ha! A head-on assault won't be effective!" I flexed my hands and summoned a giant OniShi scythe into OniShi's hands. The magic channels I implemented work! Fantastic.

"So the rumors are true! You are a sorcerer!" He exclaimed, and then slashed at me once more I blocked with the staff of the scythe. I kicked the Club away.

"Your knightmare moves like a human! Why is it so fluid?" Rai asked.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"I suppose Britannia should fear my new feature. The knightmare moves as I move, everything it is doing, I am doing." I wonder if the fool is afraid yet.

"Amazing, if only you were on our side!" He used his slash harkens, I batted them aside.

"You aren't bad either, maybe you should join us!" "Morph! Shoulder mounted hadron cannons!" The metal around OniShi's shoulders reformed. "Fire!" The blast just missed the Club.

"I'm afraid that I can't join you right now!" He fired a Varis blast at me, which I dodged.

"Well then, I'm sorry." "Fire wing projectiles! Aim for non-vital areas." Several hundred razor sharp metal blades flew out from under OniShi's metal feathers, shredding the Club's arms and legs, causing the Auto- Eject to propel this new adversary away. I opened my comm to Rakshata.

"Rakshata, there is a alternate version of the Lancelot at my current location, it is called the Lancelot Club, come salvage it if you want."

"Hmmm? Interesting. Thanks, pretty boy." She replied. I closed the comm.

"If you have any last words, say them now." I heard Suzaku behind me. I whirled. The Lancelot was missing an arm, and pointing its Varis Rifle at the Guren.

"Wait!" Zero's voice sounded from the Gawain. Dammit! He came right to Suzaku! What is he doing!? "Suzaku Kururugi, my belief that you and I could be allies was incorrect. I'm no longer gullible about our would be partnership; let's resolve this one-on-one."

"My lord!"

"Works for me, let's do it!" Suzaku accepted.

The Gawain pointed its hand towards the cat room, where Milly, Rivalz, Nunnally, and Shirley could be seen.

"COWARD! You've taken them as your hostages? Some one-on-one fight this is." Suzaku yelled.

"You brought this all on yourself when you rejected my bids to join me as my ally. Now you'll regret these foolish moral standards you cling to!" Zero retorted.

The Lancelot charged, dodging a hadron blast.

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suzaku roared. The Lancelot touched down and a green wave enveloped it. Gefjun disturbers?

"ZERO! You deceive the people who trust you to the very end! You betrayer!" Suzaku accused.

"Hmph, I have no time to argue which of s is the bigger hypocrite. Farewell, Suzaku Kururugi. Drax, let's go." Zero ordered, and we turned and flew away.

"DAMN YOU!" Suzaku roared in the background.  
_

Zero and I blasted the air reinforcements out of the sky.

"Toudoh, I'm going to move in on the Government Bureau from above." Zero informed him.

"Isn't it risky to rely on the abilities of that machine?" Toudoh asked.

"I know that, I'm just going to create some confusion." He reassured. The Gawain landed in the Bureau's garden.

"Welcome Zero!" Cornelia's voice announced. "I figured you would show up here as soon as you learned about the air raid. Now join us for your welcome soiree, car for a dance? ... PRINCESS EUPHEMIA WILL BE AVENGED!" Her knightmare rushed forward, attempting to spear Zero. She almost succeeded, but I intercepted, blocking the attack with OniShi's scythe.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY REAPER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR MASTER!" She screamed.

"Oh really? Well then, go through me first." I grabbed her cockpit.

"Sorry, but I have to stop your vengeance quest." With a mighty yank, I ripped her cockpit out the front of the knightmare, probably severely injuring her. I dropped it on the ground and landed. Zero did as well, and then removed his mask. I walked beside him. Cornelia lay beside her knightmare's wreckage.

"I see. So you were Zero... the entire time. Darlton was right; he said it was someone with a grudge against the Britannian imperial family. You-you did this, for Nunnally?" She asked.

"Correct. I will demolish the present world, then build a new and better in its place." Lelouch said his hand over his eye.

"You killed them all for the sake of that madness?! Clovis... even Euphy!?" She was devastated.

I walked back to OniShi and waited, this was personal. After a few minutes C.C. yelled,

"Your little sister's been taken!" Nunnally!

A loud crash sounded in front of me. "Synchronize!" In a split second, the OniShi was ready for battle.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" A voice roared from an orange ball with green spikes coming from it. A half man-half machine male stood in it, upper body visible. "Mister Zero?! Can it really be? What?! Oh what luck, what fate, what evil fortune?" He continued, crazily.

"Is that you Orange-boy?" Zero asked.

"Ohahha! I beseech you! I'm begging you, please die." He said. Okay, time to fight. I rushed forward to intercept it. It bowled Zero and I into the air.

"Zero! Go find Nunnally! I'll take care of Jeremiah!" I placed my hands on the dome knightmare. My wings beat against it furiously.

"Right! Make sure the war effort goes well!" He ordered before rushing off.

"I don't have time to fight you! Serechno!" Another OniShi came out of mine. I opened a comm to it. "Fight this knightmare! Support Toudoh!"

"Yes sir!" Drax II responded.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

(Drax II's POV)

This thing is tenacious. I just got a great idea!

"Seride!" The knightmare fell into the bay. Ahh, paralysis spell, now to aid Toudoh. I flew towards the Bureau at breakneck speed.

"Toudoh! Are your units all right? I'm taking command here! Retreat! I'll hold them off!" I activated my hadron cannons to cover them. After several minutes of this, I was overwhelmed. I only had one way to victory.

"Are you all away?" Please respond Toudoh.

"Yes!" Toudoh's voice responded.

"Great! Stay in hiding." "Initiate self-destruct! In 3...2...1!"

**BOOM**

(Back to Drax's POV)

I reached Kamine Island soon after I saw the Gawain land on it. I ran OniShi towards the cave that the Gawain was in front of. I stepped on a blue wave of fog and my mind escaped me. Images flooded me. C.C. stabbed, burned, drowned. All of the pain inflicted upon my love. Why? Why her? She does not deserve it. Take me instead.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD! DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE! PLEASE!" Oh God, please help her.

I appeared in whiteness, next to Lelouch, naked. C.C. was in front of us.

"Is this what happened after..." My eyes widened.

"Yes. These memories are all I have left." She responded.

"Dear God." Lelouch said.

"I am utterly alone." She said.

"No, no you're not. I'm here, Lelouch is here. You don't have to be alone while I'm here. I'll live for several thousand years more. I'll become immortal if I can, so you never have to be alone ever!" Her eyes widened.

"We're ALL accomplices of each other. Therefore, if you're supposed to be a witch, then perhaps I should be a demon, and Drax a warlock." Lelouch stated.

"Heh. Odd thing to say at a time like this." The trap broke and we were sent back into reality. A green spike crashed in front of us.

I thought I told Drax II to take care of that! The Gawain flew alongside the OniShi as we dodged the knightmare's attacks. My wing was hit by a spike, causing my altitude to drop a lot. I jumped out and landed on the rocks right next to where C.C. dropped Lelouch off.

"Don't die, I-I love you."

"Who are you talking to? You can't die, and neither can I." She chuckled. She flew off to fight Jeremiah.

"Point taken. Shall we save Nunnally, my lord?" I bowed.

"Yes." He said.

"You didn't kiss her did you?"

"What!? N-no." He replied suspiciously.

"Where?" I scowled.

"The cheek." He said.

"Then that's where I'll punch you later."

"What!?" He almost yelled. Then he pulled on his mask.

We entered the cave, and as Lelouch and I prepared to place our hands on the thought elevator, a bullet hit the door beside our heads. I whirled around.

"Turn and face me. Very slowly." Suzaku ordered. Zero obeyed.

"Euphemia randomly murdered throngs of innocent pe-" Zero started.

"Your Geass power must be very convenient. You get to hide in the shadows while others take all the blame for doing your dirty work, you're just an arrogant coward; that's your true nature, the real you. Kallen!" Suzaku interrupted. My eyes widened. How does he know? Why is Kallen here? "Don't you wanna know Zero's true identity too?"

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"You have a right to bear witness. Drax already knows I'd guess."

"No wait!" Kallen yelled.

**BOOM**

The bullet skipped straight off the top of Zero's helmet, cracking it open to reveal Lelouch. Suzaku and Kallen's eyes both widened. Then Suzaku's returned to normal. Lelouch's head began to bleed.

"But how!? How could you!?" Kallen dropped to her knees, distraught.

"I didn't want it to be you." Suzaku said.

"L-Lelouch is..." Kallen started.

"Yes, I am Zero. The man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the holy Britannian Empire. The one who holds the entire world in his hand." Lelouch announced, smirking.

"You used us? The Japanese people? You used me?" She said incredulously.

"And as a result, Japan will be freed. You certainly can't complain about that." He said.

"I should've arrested you when I had the chance." Suzaku stated.

"You knew it was me?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure at first, so I convinced myself that it wasn't true, but I really wanted to believe in you. But you were lying to us, to me, your sister Euphy, and Nunnally." Suzaku stated.

"Yes, and now Nunnally's been kidnapped, please help me save her." Lelouch implored.

"I'm done with that!" He raised the gun and aimed towards me.

**BOOM**

* * *

**R1 is officially done! R2 will be coming soon, probably tomorrow so look for it! This chapter really isn't too short ad that's what I was worried about. Drax out!**


End file.
